Little Wood
by grankhan
Summary: The only thing he want to protect now is he peaceful live
1. chapter 1

First of all I have to say that English is not my mother lenguaje.

Enjoy it...

The sunlight entered in the room, inside was a double bed, a closet where he kept his clothes and a small table where his cell phone was. The morning sunlight was soon upon his eyes that he immediately opened. Showing a pair of blue eyes that were red surely due to lack of sleep. 'Ahh I hate mornings.. except when it's weekends. he had stayed up until late in the night playing video games online like every day.

Yawning, he trow the sheets from his bed and rose from it, moving or rather crawling into the bathtub where he yawned again inside the shower completely naked, he had taken off his pajamas at some point when he walked into the bathroom.

The water was not cold but perfectly warm perhaps more hot than cold. Since he lived in this apartment he had modified the temperature of the water with a seal to fit his preference, the gas bill was quite cheap because he only used gas for cooking.

After ten minutes under the water, he felt a little more rebilitated and less irritable. With a towel covering him, he began to walk towards the mirror in the bathroom.

Perhaps many people would feel pity and even disgust for what was reflected in the mirror, long ago that he stopped really caring even though sometimes he missed his hair that had been perfectly cut in half with his mother red and His father gold, now they were gone and in their place only damaged skin was left. He sometimes liked to joke to himself that he looked a lot like one of his favorite heroes from a comic book, the mercenary DeadPool. And that was because they both looked quite alike, although products from different accidents well in his case was because he was executed, while Wane had been injected with something.

He had been bathed in flames without really wanting it and as a result his whole body had an extremely damaged skin By those sacred flames.

Not that he cared about.

After spitting the water that had been mixed with toothpaste, he turned to look at the mirror, he run two of his fingers through the scar or rather his mouth, it was stitched give him a forced smile or a Glasgow smile. The stitches cover his whole body not only his mouth. This stitches scars were lifelong as these were special and his body was full of them, while his skin could be repair sooner or later entering in his six sage mode this stitches could not, well he really did not care how he looks like. he know the dangers when he use the "earth grudge fear" in him and was fully prepared to accept its draw backs and benefits.

Of course he was not planning to use his "mask" anytime soon. He was fully devoted to keep his peaceful and nice live.

He left the bathroom and quickly went to the mountain of clothes in his room, pulling out a pair of jeans that he put on after his underwear with pictures of ramen dishes he had bought, then he put on a Tshirt style tank top Only to put on a white shirt that did not even bother to put under his jeans, then he look under the bed pull out the tennis that always use, a fairly simple and common orange tennis from a popular mark name Comvers, he liked these tennis a lot, Orange color was the best. He took out a brown sack that had black patches on its elbows in the wardrobe, then preceded to put on the cream-colored mask that protected his skin then the brown leather gloves that it also used and lastly the hard paste sunglasses that He use to covered his eyes. He looked at himself one last time in the mirror fixing something here or there and then left his room to go to the kitchen.

He look like a teacher.

He began walk towards the kitchen to make breakfast and his lunch for later.

He wanted to stay in his apartment and play video games instead of going to that school and teaching, He did not want to go to work but He had to do it, without money there were no video games, no internet, no anime or comics so He had to go to work.

Still, not everything was bad, after leaving he would go to eat Ramen, then pass by the store and buy other things for breakfast and lunch tomorrow, only then return to his apartment, put his ass on the sofa and play until late hours of the night.

It was a good life.

Quiet and peaceful.

His only concern was to get materials to forge the new weapon for his max level dwarf in the world of Warcraft, his clan was going to make a huge RAID on one of the most difficult bosses and he had to be prepared.

It was a good, quiet and peaceful life that surely would not have had if the events that happened in the underworld had not taken place, surely it would be doing something stupid like trying to gather a Peerage and not the real importan stuff like gathering materials for the weapon of his max lvl Dwarf in world Of Warcraft.

Naruto had priorities after all.

After all he was Minato Namikaze a simple teacher who taught English in Kuoh Academy and had been doing it for some time...

Nope, he was not Naruto, well he was, but at the same time he was not.

It was complicated to understand.

Not even the presence of people who caused his "death" in the underworld could ruin his peaceful lifestyle.

XXXX

Rias Gremory is a perfect woman.

Any student from Kuoh academy would tell you without a hint of doubt.

She has a perfect body sculpted by the gods themselves, beautiful skin, large breasts, large hips, a flat stomach, and features that only some kind of beautiful demon would have to catch men and woman preys with her beauty.

In addition Rias Gremory attitude is only comparable to her beauty. Rias is not only friendly and talks to everyone at school even with the losers of the academy, Rias Gremory will help you in whatever she can. She is quite admired in the academia and many try to follow her example.

She the wet dream of men and women alike.

Right now Rias was walking through the hallways of the academy with the intention of going to her classroom, her brilliant crimson hair flying majestically from here to there as if some invisible force raised it, her face serene and with a slight smile that make people trust in her, as well as giving precious smiles to anyone whose is lucky enough to see her beautiful blue/grey eyes.

Many of the students quickly stepped aside to let her pass and a blush appear in their facesfor for a few moments.

Akeno Himejima is a perfect woman, maybe even more than Rias.

On the view of some she was more perfect than Rias Gremory her best friend.

Somehow Akeno bust even larger than Rias, she had an even thinner waist than hers and wider hips, her skin was pale as snow, and her violet eyes gleamed with kindness and perfection for any mortal who saw them, her long sleek black hair tied in a ponytail made her look beautiful.

If Rias Gremory was the exotic candy that everyone wants then Akeno Himejima was the perfect princess that everyone wanted to be.

"Ahh is Rias-sama and Akeno-sama!"

"They look beautiful as always ..."

"The two great Ojou-samas of the school kyaaa!"

Rias and Akeno walked through the halls listening to their school companions flattery.

"Fufufu" Rias heard the typical false laughter of her best friend. "Today we have English classes with Namikaze-sensei it is better not to be late~" when she hear the name of the teacher Rias heart could not avoid a twinge of pain and guilt but it quickly disappeared, it had been three years since she met the teacher who had somehow survived to terrible burns.

Rias could not help but compare him with his long time friend ...

Rias shook her head from side to side trying with all her heart to avoid thinking about him.

It was not yet the time after all.

She have an specific ritual to remember him, just to thinking about him and the ritual made her armas twitch with excitement...

Rias knew that the English teacher and her best friend were getting along better than good, she would go so far as to say that the only reason the two had not been together was because relations between students and teachers were strictly prohibited.

No doubt when Akeno graduated from the academy, she would probably keep in touch with the English teacher.

Well Rias really had nothing to say or do, if Akeno wanted to waste a few years of her life living an adventure with an ordinary human she was no one to deny her little fun. Akeno was first of all her best friend to whom she would entrust her life and give it without thinking.

The two entered the classroom, the first thing Rias noticed was that Sona had skipped class again.

Rias sighed.

Surely Sona was in the club building.

Next time She would drag her by the ears if is necessary.

The second She noticed was the huge English teacher behind his desk overflowing with some papers, her heart aching painfully and swallowing. In her mind Rias could not help but ask how Minato Namikaze would look under all those clothes and if her dear friend would look like that if he have survive..

XXXX

The English class was over and just as in the previous two years many of the students stayed behind to talk to their favorite teacher. Many of the students in the Kuoh academy considered Professor Minato Namikaze as the best or his favorite, he taught in the three years of the academy teaching English, he was already a legend and teaching other legends like the mascot of the school Koneko Toujou, To the three perverts of the academy, the Prince of the academy Kiba Yuuto or to the great Oneesamas of the academy. His kindness to the students was a legend. During the test, the students knew that they could count on their teacher, Minato-sensei did not let any of them fail his class.

He goes as far as let the students correct their test to get a better grade or at least to not fail.

For that reason Minato was the favorite teacher of all in Kuoh.

Even if it had a rather strange "appearance", the students felt quite comfortable speaking with him, thanks to his simple personality, many of them entrusted their problems to him, many others counted on it since among all the group of professors that was, He was the only one who stopped the abuse of students to other students, many other students considered him as a friend thanks to playing online games along with them, going so far as to create a clan called Kuoh in Warcraft where many of the Students played with their teacher.

In general the English teacher Minato Namikaze was quite dear in Kuoh.

When the last student left the classroom after a little chat with his teacher to enjoy the recess. Only two people remained in the classroom, sitting behind the desk was the English teacher and on the other side Akeno Himejima one of the great Oneesamas of Kuoh.

Akeno had a famous Bento perfectly prepared, with eggs, meat and rice, not only looked perfect and appetizing, it also smelled great, all inside in a cute box with pink hearts. While on the other side was a topper, Akeno recognized the topper, a medium-sized thing, she knew that topper in particular was used to contain soap powder for washing dishes... but apparently his sensei used to bring his food to the school, Inside the topper that used to be used to carry soap there were three sandwiches, or were, because right now they were almost destroyed and their sensei struggled to put them back together.

Akeno saw him with a smile on her face. Many people might see his teacher lunch with little appetite and certainly looked very bad, but Akeno knew better, maybe looked bad, but in the end she knew very well that the things he prepared were quite tasty.

In the end He finished arranging his lunch before Akeno could offer him her help.

"Haa." Naruto slammed his fist into one of the sandwiches and then turned to see Akeno how was watching him back.

Akeno had to blink several times, her brain did not understand the absurd situation of why her sensei had hit his sandwich, she simply looked at his glasses where she was reflected back in disbelief.

"Defeating your sandwich just make it more delicious ..." Naruto said seriously.

several seconds past after Naruto said that without him or Akeno saying anything, they just kept staring at each other.

Akeno lips began to have small spasms up, until she could no longer contain a smile that would form on her face, Akeno did not laugh falsely as she usually did, just smiled, a sincere smile. This was the reason she liked him so much.

When Naruto saw Akeno smile, he could not help but laugh, only to later take his sandwich and start eating even with the mark of his fingers on it.

Akeno also began to eat, taking the chopsticks and collecting the food from her bento, normally Akeno would eat in small portions and calmly, but right now she was with him her best male friend, so Akeno was really enjoying her Lunch without worrying that someone would see cracks of her "perfect" self.

After all, she knew his true identity ...

She knew that Minato Namikaze was not only her English teacher at Kuoh Academy.

Akeno also knew that his teacher was the biggest prankster in the entire of Kuoh academy.

If you were a bully maybe you could receive a bucket full of pink paint that clung to your hair for a full month, if you were an female abuser then maybe you would receive a slap from a device when you open your locker only after the hand slapped you it would appointed with a finger and called you a loser.

the professor was also the mysterious prankster who made jokes to people who deserved it as some sort of renegade hero, or also made pranks just for the sake of making a pranks ...

Akeno admitted that sometimes he pull some incredible things and how creative he could be.

Akeno was happy being by her teacher side, it really brightened up her miserable life.

She only had two problems with her teacher friendship and one of them involved her best friend Rias.

Akeno knew that Rias just like Sona could not stand him and wanted to stay away from him, not because they somehow disliked him or hated him ...

Well after hearing what happened in the underworld before she joined Rias peerage as her queen and the looks of hatred she received not only Rias but also her for the simple fact of belonging to her peerage from almost every Devil in Lilith, Akeno did not could blame her. If the loneliness and the broken heart of Akeno was devoured her little by little then the guilt had to be eating Rias little by little.

It was really a miserable existence for the both.

A long miserable existence awaited them, Akeno could not wait she trilled ...

At least right now she has her ray of sunshine in front of her.

Maybe and only maybe there is hope for her.

XXXX

Rias finally entered the building that had taken especially for her and her peerage at the academy, a thing that on the outside was visible that was barely held together, but inside was something very different. magically made carpets to never get dirty, nice tapestries that come straight from the Victorian era, in addition paintings done by very good painters covered the walls.

Rias as always really did not pay much attention to the decorations that covered the entirety of the two-floor building.

She went upstairs to where she normally met Sona and the other members of her peerage.

Rias got to the door and opened it, at first thought of knocking first, but in the end decided better than not, if sh was going to make a point clear to Sona then she must be strong.

Finally she opened the door and what Rias first noticed was the smell of incense that completely covered the room.

The second was the beautiful young woman with short black hair sitting in the single window of the room looking solemnly at the sky, arms crossed and her beautiful purple eyes submerged in seriousness and depression.

Rias walked slowly towards her, she could admit that perhaps Sona did not inherit the bust size of her mother or sister and compared to her was small, but still Sona had a beauty that the best way to describe her would be cold and It would make many men and women surrender to her feet without thinking twice.

When she reached the window she stood next to Sona, if Sona had noticed or not this seemed not to care as she continued with her gaze looking out the window.

Rias noticed that her eyes were reddish and fluffy she must have been crying and given to the smell of incense that was in the room surely as many times she had been praying for the soul of her friend.

After perhaps a minute of silence Rias finally put her hand on Sona shoulder.

"...Sona," Rias spoke softly.

Rias knew that normally Sona was not that depressive, in fact between the three "horrible witches" how they were normally nickname Sona, Ravel and Rias, Sona was the strongest and the best left mentally after everything that happened. Of course She also paid a price like her and Ravel, and that price Sona was the one who paid more.

Because Sona really was alone in this world.

Of course she had them and her whole peerage, but Rias knew that it was not the same.

Unlike Rias, Sona did not have a peerage that covered her back and no longer had a family or a home to return. And That's because her clan the Sitri pillar take Naruto side during "the bloody trial" Sona was a key element how put one of the tree nails in his confín. Of course Sona was expelled from her clan and her family when the whole truth came to the Light and all the debacle was over.

Like Akeno, she had been looking at herself since she was little. Rias could only try to understand what Sona was going through.

Sona sighed, when that sigh ended apparently also made her melancholy mood, and now was all business again.

Sona raised her glasses with her finger. "Rias" she said seriously. "I hope I did not miss any important part of Minato-sensei class" even if Sona felt uncomfortable in front of the teacher who had suffered horrible burns, she, like many students, felt comfortable enough to call him by his name .

"No, you're lucky that more than half of the class has occupied it to tell us about his adventures," Rias said in a mocking tone.

Knowing this brought a small smile to Sona... pity she had not been there, those were the best classes, when his teacher tell his adventures many laugh even her if those adventures were true or fiction that did not really matter. "I see. Very irresponsible of our teacher, maybe I should talk to him about that"

Rias laugh. "Hahaha I doubt that even you could change our professor idiotic sense .."

Saying the last a pain in the hearts of both lady's began, "idiotic" was one of many nicknames that Naruto had.

Sona quickly tried to change the subject before the conversation turned to him.

Sona pointed a boy who was sitting underneath them, perhaps covering the from the sun or who could very well be hiding from his female pursuers, since like their two friends who were next to him, they were the three perverts of Kuoh after all. "Issei Hyuodo, has a strange aura around him, maybe some sacred gear is waking up in him. Are you going to ask him to join your Peerage Rias?"

Rias also looked at the boy with brown hair. "Do you know that Grigori is following him?"

That surprised Sona but I did not show it. "I see. If he brought the governor personal attention then it must be a rare sacred gear ... do you plan to approach him at some point?"

'I plan something better than that' Rias already had an elaborate plan to save Issei from the fallen claws, of course she was leaving much to chance but if the coin fell on her side then she would win a faithful servant. "I asked Koneko to follow him ... it was very expensive to do it but in the end she did"

Sona smiled, remembering the little white cat, it probably cost Rias to give her a bunch of candy or something. "I see Rias, you should not take too long to recruit him, who knows maybe Grigori will ask for him first" finally Sona got up from the window where she had been sitting. "I'm hungry, I am going to eat"

Rias just stood there looking out the window.

XXXX

"You should have run off the moment I did Issei," Naruto told Issei.

Right now they were both walking back home, the sun was already setting on the horizon. Naruto apartment was not exactly close to Issei home but still enough for the two of them to walk back.

"But how could I know that you were no longer there sensei! You're like a ghost, you disappear almost as if it were in a poof," replied Issei, still rubbing his wounds like a badly wounded dog, he and his other two perverted companions had been Beaten by the kendo club when they tried to see them taking a shower, and even was not wort at the end the steam that seemed magical covered the most important things to see.

But along with the trio of perverts was one more...

Issei, Matsuda and Motohama among them were called the trio of perverts plus one, because only the three of them knew the true identity of their English teacher ...

The truth is that their teacher was just as perverted as the three of them and usually always accompanied them in their quest to see the female anatomy not matter what. The people at school had not realized this since he always disappeared before they could see him and the only ones who received the punishment were the trio of perverts and of course nobody would believe that his teacher loved by all in the School was a pervert just like them.

Issei sighed as he tried to rub a bruise on his arm from a knock on Katase wooden katana. "Why do not you tell us that they saw us, that way we could escape with you Minato" when they were not in school Issei felt comfortable to stop calling him sensei and call him by his name, Issei really considered him a friend.

Naruto turned to see Issei and then raised his shoulders nonchalantly "hmm"

Issei restrained all his desire to hit his teacher.

"Even so Muramaya and Katase along with the whole kendo club are developing quite well..." said Naruto thinking about his students with different costumes doing cosplay.

Issei did the same and soon the two of them were laughing, a horrible laugh more like the sound of a pig that made all the women passing them feel a shiver.

"Even so Minato you are the one who is so lucky ... Of only I could be so close to Akeno-san and even eat with her" Issei wiped some crocodile tears "I'm so jealous, why, why someone like her Is with someone like you.. ghuuuu" a scream of pain came out at the end.

Naruto looked back at Issei. Issei knew that behind that mask he was smiling. Naruto put both hands at his chest. "Boing Boing" made sounds of rebounds and waved their hands as if they were bouncing.

Issei looked at him in shock. "Boing Boing?"

Issei began to bleed from his nose and more tears began to flow out of his eyes. There was nothing else to say he had understood his teacher clearly. Issei raised his hand as if trying to touch the sky. 'Aahhh to be able to see Akeno-san breasts so close and be able to see them do Boing Boing' "now that I think you have some sort of special relationship with Akeno-san?"

"If you're asking me what I think you're asking me then no, we're friends" Naruto would not have had a problem inviting Akeno to dinner and maybe becoming something more, both getting along quite well, Naruto liked the sadistic way That she had at the time of making pranks with him, the two had spent hours and hours of fun watching people fall into their pranks, but there were two problems in their relationship. One, she was a Devil and Naruto had no intention of sticking his hand inside that world unless it was completely necessary and two she was part of Rias peerage, that was a very big problem.

The two began to climb the bridge that they always took when they went back to their homes, it was all normal...

Even if nobody could not see Naruto eyes behind his black glasses he was carefully watching a pretty girl with brown hair, brown eyes that had an innocent look and radiated innocence, normally see a cute girl was not rarity.

But Naruto could feel it.

She was a fallen angel and that was a rarity.

When they both got to where the pretty girl was, she stood in front of them, she had a very cute blush on her cheeks.

"You are Issei Hyodo-senpai right?" She asked ashamed.

Naruto raised a surprised eyebrow, it was obvious that she really believe he was a human or she would never approached Issei with him. 'Hehe I am a genius' the seal that he invented and concealed his aura had worked perfectly.

"Y-yeah," said Issei in shock that such a cute thing was talking to a thing like him.

The pretty girl bowed. "I am Yumma Amano, please, please go out with me!"

The two humans in front of Raynare were watching in shock, she knew that Issei will not resist her charms.

Naruto was in shock for something else, his fears had become reality, so Issei was special somehow for some days Naruto could feel a strange energy coming out of him, chances are that Issei had a sacred gear inside him or some Strange power that was resurfacing inside him.

Most likely Grigori has realized this and sent this fallen angel to recruit him or even kill him.

There was also the small, almost non-existent possibility that this fallen angel would be a nymphomaniac and would like to go out and have sex with guys like Issei. Fallen Angels tend to become obsessed with the things that made them fall from grace or thats what Naruto learned from them when he was in the underworld.

But most likely they wanted to recruit him or kill him and it seemed that Rias also had his eyes on him as he felt Koneko getting closer to them know.

Whatever the case his friend was fucked, his life as a normal human was over ... and Naruto really did not know what to do.

XXXX

Issei was a normal boy with a normal life who aspired to a big dream ...

Issei wanted to have his own Harem and that was very big to have in this present and even past eras.

But right now, Issei really was not thinking about his dream because he was enjoying a date with his girlfriend Yuuma Amano, just thinking about her name Issei felt a chill.

Ignorantly and very happy about the situation that was going on around him, how the "players" whom were deciding his fate for him and how gradually the cold and comforting embrace of death was approaching step by step Issei keep enjoying the perk to having a girlfriend.

The day Issei had spent with Yumma was enough. He knew he had fallen in love with her. From the smile he gave him innocently, how her eyes glittered when he won a teddy bear for her, her sweet laugh when the two played some game in the arcade. For Issei right now there was no more beautiful woman in the world, he really wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

No doubt he had fallen in love with her, and there was nothing in the world that could ruin this moment with his girlfriend.

Yumma or rather Raynare could not lie too, she had have a good time today, the laughter and fun that she had with her Issei were sincere and most likely she would treasure the photos she had taken with Issei for rest of her life.

There was something refreshing and sweet about spending time with Issei.

It really was a shame She had to kill him.

Orders are orders, in fact Raynare was a little surprised when Azazel orders arrived asking him to eliminate him ... it was a little strange Raynare could not understand why the governor wanted to eliminate a guy who would most likely have a sacred Gear Twice Critical.

Although Issei was as sweet as the sugar Raynare was not going to disobey orders from the governor, she was loyal to him and her race, even if Azazel and she no longer had the same friendship they had hundreds of years ago. Azazel had made her fall from grace when the two of them had have sex and although they had not touched each other in several hundred years ago, she was still loyal to him.

Raynare sighed quietly as she put a barrier around the park fountain.

There was a beautiful sunset, this would be a perfect time for any couple to have a kiss and declare their love for each other.

Slowly she approached Issei and for a moment she seemed to kiss him, but at the last moment she approached his ear and whispered. "Issei could you die for me?" She said sweetly, for a moment she considered kissing him, but in the end she decided not to, she was not going to be so cruel as to make him happy and then break his heart... literally.

"Ehh?..."

Raynare, still close to Issei, changed form, there was no longer a pretty girl with brown hair and a beautiful dress, now her hair was as black as the night her kind eyes became sharp and cold, her body was covered in a suit of revealing latex. Now she was no longer a pretty girl but a woman.

"I said if you would die for me," and Raynare quickly traversed Issei in the stomach with a spear of light. The spear easily tare his flesh and Issei had already lost all his strength even if it was not painful for him.

He still did not know what was happening, he only know that he was going to die. "Ahhh ... I see, at least you would have let me touch your breasts," he said faintly.

Raynare stared at him in shock for a moment only to a smile form on her face. "To be honest with you Issei, I really had fun, if you want to blame someone blame god for giving you that sacred gear" with one last look to Issei, Raynare spread her wings and took off towards the moon.

Neither she nor Issei had noticed the people who had been watching the whole exchange.

Koneko who had been on the branch of a huge old tree watching the interaction between Raynare and Issei prepared to summon Rias, normally she would not have had to do this, but the fallen angel had created a fairly competent barrier that would not let Nobody invoked by means of something basic such as the card that the pervert had received from Rias.

Although he was a pervert Koneko was a little happy, soon they would have a new member in the family that would share the burden that they all carried not only Rias but everyone as well.

Just a call.

"Hmm you're not good enough to infiltrating in enemy territory, at least you realized that that fallen angel has friends and those friends have been following you?"

Koneko first instinct to hear that playful and happy voice and little silly was to kick and run as fast as she could, but it became impossible when one hand touched her shoulder, the second and more by Desperation was to try to see the face of her attacker who was behind her on the same branch of the huge old tree, but she p stopped when a finger sank into her cheek.

"If you see my face I will have to uhh remove.. you, please do not do it"

Koneko just nodded slowly and returned to see Issei body lying on the ground, she knew she was at total disadvantage here.

"I am not your enemy if I were your enemy you would have a spear of light coming out of your chest right now" that was a lie and Naruto knew, The fallen would never have killed or approached Koneko because of the fact that she was part of the family Of Rias and basically Koneko was a Gremory, if they did that would be basically to start a war. Naruto removed his hands from the shoulder and cheek of Koneko and covered his face with them only exposing one of his eyes, eyes that glowed red and with three black tomoes. "Very well you can look now~" he say in his best Tobi voice act.

And Koneko quickly turned her face only to find a red eyes that seemed to move in circles, and then Koneko felt nothing fainting in the arms of his attacker.

Naruto take to Koneko carrying her like a princess, jumping of the tree to the ground and going to where Issei was.

Naruto honestly did not know what shit Rias was thinking, why did not she just ask Issei if he wanted to join her Peerage, well he really did not care much anyway. "Hello, Issei" Naruto said, sitting down beside the half-dead boy, and putting Koneko on the ground.

"Minato?" Issei said a little happy that his friend was next to him right now.

"Actually my name is Naruto ... but still there is no time for this Issei ... you're going to die my friend"

"Ya-ya see-I see"

Naruto saw him spitting blood and really felt very bad for his friend. "I have a proposal for you, you would like to live like a devil? It have perks, you could stay alive for a long time and also with time you could have your own real harem" there was no time to Explain the whole situation right now, Sona or Rias could do that later if they approach him. "Just tell me I accept, if you stay silent I will stay here with you until your time comes ... although if you allow me Issei sincerely I would not want to lose you, you are my friend after all"

The world seemed to remain in complete silence for a few seconds and Naruto resigned himself to seeing his friend die, while at the same time a rage began to emerge in his heart, maybe he was going to go after that fallen angel and her friends ... maybe he could even punish Rias by breaking Koneko neck right now, maybe Rias would like to see a member of his family dead, at least this time she would be right if she accused for it.

"I accepted friend," Issei finally said.

Naruto blinked several times to get out of his yandere trance that he was, while a smile formed on his lips. "Very well, Issei, you will not remember none of this but remember that you accepted." Naruto took out his pieces.

XXXX

Tanks for reading see you next chapter.

Have you questions?

Somebody that could beta this would be nice thought.


	2. Capter 2

Enjoy it...

Right now Naruto looked at his pieces evaluating his options, he knew that there was not much time left.

He lifted his hand to his chin, frown his face and began to think. "What would be the best piece to you Issei?" Of course Naruto did not expect any response from him, but at least it helped him to think.

Not the piece of the knight, the knights were fast and hit hard besides Issei lacked the most important piece need to be a knight and that was to use some kind of weapon. Of course Issei could learn to use one but no one has time for that right now, the only one who could teach him to use a sword to Issei would be Kiba, Naruto knows he is Rias knight and has a rare Sacred Gear, but Naruto does not knew if he would agree to help Issei. Naruto always concluded that this piece was for people with previous experience in fighting.

It could be the Rook piece, a boost in strength would be perfect if what he hear from Raynare and his friends when he spied. Issei has a Sacred Gear Twice Critical that makes his wearer twice as strong. Maybe many underestimated this Sacred Gear, but in Naruto opinion it was quite strong, you just need to work doble as hard in training it, if he could double his power it would be pretty good. "Maybe I should use the Rook piece," he said, moving the tower piece between his fingers.

The bishop piece was definitely an no, Naruto could feel zero almost nonexistent magical power inside Issei, definitely he would not be a good magic user unless he tried very hard to do so. Seeing the bishop piece in his hand Naruto could not help but smile ... "I wonder how the only member of my peerage is doing?" thinking of his old friend Naruto really smiled, chances are that right now he already had His pieces and was the king of his own Peerage

The queen piece could be a yes too, but Naruto remembers Ajuka giving him lessons in the pieces. "The queen piece is like the king himself and watch the whole peerage Naruto, and have maybe more responsibility that the king, you definitely need to think about that" that was what Ajuka had said. Issei did not look like the responsible type of guy just like him, so Naruto kept the queen piece in his place... the mother of his only member of his peerage also use this argument so that his son stopped bothering Naruto asking him not to be his bishop but his queen. "Young man, you're just as irresponsible as Naruto-kun you two can barely keep yourself alive you could never take care of another person!" Naruto remembers hearing her soft voice when she finally put his friend in his place and convinced him to accept being his bishop and not his queen.

"So the queen not." he said to himself.

Then Naruto took out the pawn, the most powerful piece in his personal opinion, able to do all that the others jobs could under the right conditions and able to give a complete turn to a battle under the right conditions to. Naruto still remembers the first Rating Game he saw, a match between Serasfall and Falbium, Naruto still remembers that maneuver that the bald satan put with his pawns and resulted in the defeat of Serafall when she had been dominated the game all the time.

Naruto smiled. "Well Issei is decided then!" He said cheerfully.

Naruto prepared for the ritual and began to put magic inside the piece, this began to float towards Issei, while a magical orange symbol and with spirals appeared under Issei.

But Naruto frowned apparently a piece was not enough to re incarnate Issei, so Naruto used the second but nothing happened a third and neither, finally a fourth and much to his little surprise Nothing happened.

Naruto smiled. "Issei who would know it, it seems that you are full of surprises"

Now with the four pieces of pawn floating over Issei Naruto pulled out his other four pawn pieces.

Finally Issei cost eight pieces to re incarnate him into a Devil.

Issei still unconscious sigh in relief and began to breathe normally.

Naruto could already feel the Devil aura emanating from him so with a smile he took Issei and Koneko on his shoulder and walked to the nearest park seat, depositing Issei and Koneko right there. With a last smile Naruto looked at the two only to disappear into a poof.

XXXX

Sona appeared using teleport magic inside in the club, the first she did was to look out of the window realizing that it was already night. She also notice how Rias Peerage prepared for a battle.

Rias waited was impatiently behind her desk, probably trying to communicate with Koneko.

Akeno was already in her priestess dress, she had smile on her face but Sona could notice his obvious concern in her beautiful and serene face.

Kiba was in the corner of the room, the shadows covered him completely while he sharpened one of his many swords with some kind of special stone, she was sure he was extremely concerned about Koneko.

As soon as Rias called her to ask for help Sona immediately came. She unlike Rias and her Peerage did not need to prepare because she was already prepared. Seeing the shock face of Rias and Akeno, Sona knew she had done well and was doing well.

Since her clan had expelled her and removed the surname of Sitri from her, Sona had to look out for herself, she had begun to "recover" her life little by little when she came Here with Rias. She learned to be prepared for everything especially when there were still many Devils resentful towards her. Unlike Rias and Ravel she had to take care of herself, and more than once had suffered from some attack from a resentful Devil.

"So-Sona, I was not expecting you so soon" Rias sounded sincere but still could not be more grateful to her childhood friend that came here immediately.

"Ara Ara Sona-sama must be impatient to punish those fallen angels," Akeno said putting his hand on his cheek.

Sona decided to ignore Akeno and his smile that changed from false to sadistic along with the brightness of her eyes. "What is the Situation Rias?"

Rias blinked. "True" her person grew serious and her eyes became sharp. "A fallen angel made contact with Issei Hyoudou before I could approach him" Rias lied, there was no need for Sona to know the truth, she did not want Sona to bother her the rest of the week for risking to many and loss.

"I see" that was bad.

"I Send Koneko to watch over they date"

"You think Grigori was going to make his move today, to recruit or kill him"

Rias nodded. "Koneko was going to call me in case the worst happened... unfortunately she has not contacted me and she did not respond to my calls" Rias bite her lower lip.

Sona frowned, that was very bad. "Rias, is most likely there were more fallen angels guarding the whole situation maybe even third parties got involved. I guess you gave Koneko the proper means to escape any situation"

Rias stared at Sona for a few seconds without knowing what to answer.

Sona pinch the top of her nose, Rias was just as intelligent as she but unlike her, Rias was impulsive and not very patient that aspect of her never changed and Sona doubted she was going to do it in the future. "Okay then, this is what we're going to do. What is the last you heard anything from Koneko?"

"The last time we heard from her was that she was following Issei and the fallen angel into the city park exactly at the center they had stopped," Akeno replied.

"Well, I'll go alone." Sona raised her hands to silent them. Rias rose from her desk with ready to protest, Akeno also lost her smile and Kiba was also ready to protest. "I need to go alone if you Rias Gremory" Sona emphasized more his last name. "You go, you may cause unnecessary problems that Lucifer-sama can not deal with right now, because all we know is that they may be leading you into a trap to make you do something stupid. Perhaps they are not even fallen angels" after the "bloody trial" Sona had had more encounters to death with other Devils that other races.

Rias frowned, Sona was right, even if his brother name was on the dirt and her pillar name was synonymous of hatred by many towards her and her clan it was still feared because his brother was a Satan, Rias sighed and sat down again. She could see Akeno and Kiba staring at her in disbelief that she accepted Sona words. "Sona is right, as she said it, those who have Koneko may be other Devils who want revenge"

The queen and the knight of Rias understood what she was referring to and why other members of her own faction would attack her and by proxy them.

Rias look at Sona. "The best thing is that Sona go alone in the end is not unusual for Devils without a pillar to face other factions in small skirmishes and not to talk between us, that happens almost daily" the last thing she said it in a sad whisper, those deaths were her fault.

"Exactly if I die no one will care" Sona conjured a few radios, putting one on the desk of Rias.

"These are..." Rias looked at Sona confused. "Why do not we just communicate with magic"

"It's obvious the enemy is competent enough to block magical communication." Sona pointed to the radios. "These have no such problem"

"Be careful Sona tries not to die," said Rias.

Sona looked at her but said nothing before disappearing. 'That would be the best'

XXXX

When Sona appeared in the wooded and dark park.

She immediately became alert. She wore the uniform of the school that had not bothered to change after school.

Immediately she began to walk towards the fountain of the park that was the center, being alert at all time, she had not bothered in a silent entrance, Sona was bad at sneaking, she was not like Naruto than at fourteen and with a impressive one meter and eight could sneak into any place.

A painful smile appeared on her face as she remembered how many times he quickly appeared and quickly disappeared, but she shock her head before she could drown on those comforting and painful memories.

Moving some bushes blocking her view she could now see at the fountain and its surroundings, Sona stood there for a few moments, her eyes moving from one place to another furiously trying to spot traps or enemies. After a few seconds without noticing anything Sona moved. "I have to get a familia soon, maybe on the next full moon" she whispered to herself, that way when she would find herself in a similar situation it could be four eyes instead, or depending on her familiar several eyes or only one.

It was odd nothing appeared not a big trap with several Devils jumping and screaming "ahaa you fell in trap horrible witch!" As they had in the past.

Sona with big steps moved to the nearest bench where Koneko and Issei were sitting unconscious. Both were seated Koneko had her head resting on his shoulder and Issei had his head resting on Koneko head.

"Koneko" Sona shake the little girl but she did not wake up.

Then she realized something, much to her shock. Issei was giving off a Devil aura.

Quickly Sona put her attention on him thinking that maybe she was wrong.

But she was not.

Sona blinked several times. Issei had been re incarnate as a Devil. By someone who clearly was not Rias and it seemed that he or she had surprised Koneko to and put her out of action.

That was the conclusion that Sona had come to and frankly made her want to laugh like never before for a long time.

After controlling herself she immediately contacted Rias via magic, there was no need to use the radios now. Sona simply told Rias come and She wait for her friend to arrive.

Of course Rias and her peerage soon appeared very angry and ready to tear off heads, only to have their expressions turned to confusion once they saw Koneko and Issei sleeping peacefully.

The moonlight glowed beautifully over Rias hair as she came up to Koneko and Issei her eyes showing pure concern in Koneko. Akeno and Kiba did the same.

"What happened?" She asked.

Sona raised her glasses with her fingers. "Do you notice anything different in Issei Rias?"

It was Akeno who answered with a mocking smile when she realized. "Fufufu Buochou it seems that somebody have beaten you" she cover her mouth with her hand to hold back a laugh.

Sona had trouble not smiling as well when Rias face turned into horror and seemed ready to scream in frustration.

"I-I'm going to check the area," said Kiba nervously, he did not want to be near a raging Rias when she would start shouting obsessions and throwing power of destrucción at everything, so he began to walk away.

Rias took a huge amount of oxygen. "But who was it!"

Before Rias could finish her cry that seemed to have unfriendly words Sona spoke interrupting her. "There no one to blame but you Rias" Sona do not know why Rias do not approach Issei and she really did not care the reason. "You lost simply and plainly"

Rias face went from red to purple, then blue, yellow and finally pale. She tried to speak something but only half sentences came out of her mouth, meanwhile Akeno was going to collapse and die of laughter at any moment.

Sona turned to see Issei. "The problem is to know who our mysterious Devil?"

XXXX

Naruto hummed joyfully as he walked through the hallways of the academy to reach the classroom of the seconds he has to teach, it had been three days since he had re incarnate Issei as a Devil, using all his pawns he had left a clone to keep an eye on him even in the shower, just to keep him safe of course, the best of all is that neither the fallen who murdered him or Rias had bothered him.

Rias had sent Koneko again to spy on him and it seemed that the little Nekomata had taken his advice to heart that she should not lower her guard and now she seemed more cautious.

Naruto was happy that apparently Rias did not plan to approach him. This was perfect for him and for Issei, issei could go on with his normal life as if nothing had happened, Rias and Sona would leave him alone because they would not know what kind of Devil re incarnate him. There is nothing more terrifying than facing what you do not understand or know, that was Issei best defense against Rias, Sona nad the supernatural world.

Of course Issei would have to know sooner or later that he was no longer a human at all. This year Rias and Sona would graduate. That would be the perfect time to approach Issei about the supernatural world, since he would graduate until the next.

Naruto had long planned to move out of town, since Rias and Sona arrived here to be exact but had he had not done so because he already had a life made here, but now that Issei was under his protection he had to take him out of this city full Of Devils, the last thing he wanted was for someone to recognize him and try to arrest him or worse cause a another civil war in the underworld.

Of course he would have to take Issei with him, train him so he could take care of himself.

It would be great to be honest with someone about what happened, Naruto would reveal everything and who knows maybe he has a friend so he can relying on. After all Issei had a certain something that made you trust him.

Kyoto would be the best option, he now that her friend would receive them with open arms.

Naruto smiled three friends against the world.

Naruto went to the door and opened it frightening everyone inside. "Good Morning Class!" He shout happily.

"Good morning Sensei!" The students shouted back to their favorite teacher.

Naruto smiled, he was going to tell them more about his adventures and teach them almost nothing of the stuff as always.

At the end of the class, Naruto could not help but think that not all plans were ever going as you wanted.

The personification of that saying was in the door at the of the asking for the personification of the problem.

Sona was asking for Issei.

Hyoudou Issei liked to think he was a small guy with a simple dream of having his own harem. But now the strangest things he been experiencing in his whole life were happening to him.

Apparently no one in his school remembered that he had a very real and very beautiful girlfriend, he had those fuzzy moments in his mind too but he knew that Yuma was real, not counting the lapse where he only remembers things and everything else is dark During the date with his girlfriend.

He only remembers that his girlfriend became a super sexy angel with black wings in a suit that made her breasts look perfectly and then as she stabs him, after that everything becomes blurry until someone makes him A question and whatever that question is he accept it, Issei was sure it had something to do with having your own harem.

The three days that followed after his date with his very real girlfriend were also quite strange.

The first thing was the increase of his power, Issei was able to raise the car of his father without any problem when a dog was trapped under the car, it was good that there was no witness of such feat. Then when a child cat was trapped on top of a huge tree Issei climbed it without any problem, he took the cat but the branch broke and he honestly thought he was falling to his death while shielding the cat just to feel almost no pain When he crashed in the ground. There was also his super vision twenty twenty and how he has night vision...

Perhaps the strangest thing was that the great Oneesamas of Kuoh had an almost obsessive interest in him, to him a thing how belongs to one the infamous perverts of the academy.

Strange times.

And to put the cherry on the cake here was Souna Shitori calling for him to accompany her to the paranormal research club where all the cool people were meeting.

If Issei was dreaming he really wanted to wake up.

Everyone knew that apart from Rias, Akeno, Kiba and Koneko, Sona did not bother talking to anyone else at the school, she had that group of friends and no one else. She did not talk to anyone else, and that frankly made Issei nervous, because a woman like Sona was interested in a something like him.

His nervousness only grew larger as they entered the building which was barely holding together and it seemed that a gust of wind would blow it away.

Much to his surprise inside the building was a completely different world.

As they climbed the stairs Issei heard the sound of a bath shower being occupied and like a sweet voice that Issei recognized as the sweet voice of Rias Gremory hummed a song that to Issei was a somewhat sad.

When he opened the door the first thing He noticed was the prince of Kuoh Kiba sitting when he saw him he immediately smiled at him kindly, there was also Koneko the mascot of the academy, he had a bowl full of candy that immediately hide when she saw him.

"Make yourself comfortable Hyoudou-san"

Although that was what Sona said, Issei did not do it, he stood there looking uncomfortable what the room had to offer until the sound of the shower ended. A few minutes later, Issei could see Rias Gremory emerging from another room in all its wet glory and his nose immediately grasped how good she smell.

"Hello Issei-san" said Rias cleaned her hair with a towel that was still around her neck.

"Ho-hello." Issei really felt uncomfortable right now.

Akeno entered carrying a cart with several biscuits and tea, it was Koneko who immediately launched but was stopped by Akeno. "Please Koneko our guest first"

Koneko grunted uncomfortably but accepted.

"A cup of te Issei-kun?" Akeno said with a smile on her face.

"N-no thanks," Issei stammered, barely restrain from not looking at Akeno breasts.

Taking a sip of tea Rias decide to go to the point. "Issei-san some guy or girl has approached you in the last three days?" It was obvious that Rias knew the answer to her question she had been watching who stole her Issei, Rias would make him or her pay. Although she could not help feeling worried if that someone could be stronger than she was.

Issei frowned a little. "No" he answered honestly, aside from his strange new superpowers nothing about of the ordinary had happen.

"Well Hyoudou-san now I'm going to tell you the truth of why you're here, I beg you to listen to me with an open mind and keep the questions to the end," Sona said seriously and Issei could only nod.

Rias and Sona told him about the supernatural world to Issei. From the factions, the great war, the Civil War Devil, the pieces that were invented to help the Devil race and how they worked, the sacred gears and how maybe he had one and for that a fallen kill him or try at least. Omitting the latest disaster and how the underworld was tearing itself apart.

All the information they gave to Issei was quite basic without explaining anything in detail, normally the king should explain to his servants how the supernatural world worked in detail, but Issei did not have a king to guide him.

"You understand Issei here we are all Devils" Rias said taking out her wings along with everyone else in the room.

Issei of course was in shock not only to hear how basically the mythologies were not so mythological after all and how he had been re incarnated as a Devil. It was at that moment that something clicked into Issei mind. "Wait... who of you made me a Devil?" It was at that moment that forIssei that night with Yumma began to make sense and that was what he accepted.

Rias and Sona looked at each other.

"I'm afraid we were not one of us Issei we were hoping that you would know something about" Sona replied.

"I do not remember I just remember that he asked me a question and I accepted it" then it all made sense. "Uh-huh!, I remember accepting!" He shout happily raising his arm. "He told me that i could have my own harem!" Issei smiled at everyone and scratch his cheek.

It was at that moment that both Rias Sona and Koneko opened their eyes in shock for a moment when a young man with red and blond hair with marks on his cheeks appeared behind Issei with the same smile Issei was wearing scratching his own cheek. It was only for a few seconds but it was only those seconds to shake them from their worlds.

Sona began to shake her head and Rias to carve her eyes.

It was finally when Akeno coughed falsely that both recovered.

"Have your own harem? Is that your dream?" I ask Rias.

Issei nodded frantically.

"Well that's possible many Devils turns all their peerage into their harem" Sona said lifting her glasses. "But for you to receive your own set of pieces you need to be a high-class Devil and that can only be done by doing something incredible for the underworld or having ten thousand successful contracts with humans"

"Contracts?" Asked Issei he did not care if they had to be ten thousand or a million or if he had to save Lucifer itself or the underworld, he would do everything to have his harem.

Sona smiled slightly as she explained the method with which she did not live on the street and starved to death when her family expelled her from the clan.

XXXX

Right now Naruto was sitting on one of the many benches in the city in front of an ice cream store, devouring an ice cream. He was thinking about the situation that was and what should be the best course of action to deal with that problem.

It was totally out of revealing his true identity as Naruto to Rias and Sona, although Naruto had not been in the underworld since his trial he had heard rumors here and there that things were quite tense between the Devils with a pillar last name nad normal ones in addition to that there were more groups involved in the politics of the underworld, making a soup of political betrayals, unexpected alliances, stabbing in the back and so on, the kind of soup that Naruto did not want to eat. Of course these were only rumors and the rumors most of the time are false but always based on something true, it was still a not revealing who he really was to Rias and Sona, also who knows for what those two would accuse him this time just for Ravel to finish off..

Second option was to watch and take care of Issei from the shadows, Naruto had know that he did not simple have a sacred gear known as Twice Critical after swallowing the eight pawn pieces. It was more than obvious that Issei possessed a rare sacred gear, perhaps one of those Longuinos type to be able to kill God whatever that god/guy was anyways... Sooner or later all kinds of colorful people were going to come up to meet Issei with different intentions and thanks to his secret watch over him Naruto would be severely limited in how to help him. He could always appear to him as a mysterious figure giving him advice, but maybe Issei would not even listen, since little everyone tell you to not taught trust strangers.

Naruto was so focused on his thoughts that barely noticed a nun walking with a bunch of holy stuff in her like a cross hanging from her neck, the holy water she carried and the huge suitcase that seemed about to crush her at any moment.

'She is pretty cute' Naruto thought as his eyes saw her approaching him.

She was wearing a green nun dress, brown boots, have innocent bright green eyes and a frightened and confused face overhaul the young nun was a pretty woman. Naruto would give her eleven out of ten.

The nun stopped when a person approached her enough, trying to ask for directions but no one listened to her, she tried and tried without any results. Naruto even noticed how his eyes filled with sadness when she finally decided to give up.

When the nun finally approached him enough, Naruto could also feel a green aura surrounding her completely and also seemed to give off a delicious scent that reminded Naruto of the smell of his mother when he had the opportunity to be with her Inside the seal that imprisoned Kurama also she give off and aura of sanction. The nun literally have a huge flag on her that literally says come and cure yourself here.

For a moment the nun looked like she would also ask Naruto for directions, but maybe because of his strange appearance and her experiences with other people in the end she decided not to and she kept walking.

She did not get very far, right in front of him the nun finally fell to the floor, perhaps due to various circumstances like the intense sun that was, the heavy suitcase that was now above her and had opened causing her clothes to go out or perhaps was that stone where she tripped and fell.

Naruto frowned funny, but resisted the urge to laugh there. Without getting up from the bench Naruto leaned down a little and used his hand to lift the heavy suitcase off the poor nun, he was not careful most of the clothes had already been thrown away anyway, Naruto even felt that something had landed in his head.

"It hurts ... it hurts" the nun complained.

Naruto tilted his head to one side slightly and even raised his sunglasses to be able to see the sight right in front of him, since the nun had his butt up to the sky showing a pair of perfect white panties. "You look good- I mean are you okay?"

Although Asia body still hurt, her manners were stronger and immediately she was standing. "Y-yeah, thank you so much for helping me, huh?" Asia felt that the strange man in front of her had a smile even if she could not see it under the his mask.

"Name is Minato and you." Naruto raised his hand towards her in order to shake her hand.

Asia quickly did the same. "Asia Argento!" She said with a smile.

The two greeted each other.

It was at that moment that Asia noticed her personal holy secret that adorned the head of Naruto, it was nothing more than one of herpanties, the face of Asia immediately turned red and quickly tried to reach her pantie.

But Naruto was quickly that her. "I think this is yours," he said as he reached for whatever cloth in his head.

Naruto eyes widened in shock and Asia also realized that Naruto had noticed about his white Pantie in his head. The whole world seemed to fall into a silence and darkness at that moment with only them under the only light in the eternal darkness.

"To th-think that Asia-chan would be so bold even is she is a servant of God" Blood was pouring from Naruto nose.

The face of Asia seemed ready to explode because of the shame she felt at the moment. "It's not like that Minato-san!" Plus her heart was pounded when the person she barely met less than a minute ago called her so affectionately.

"...I see" said Naruto with false sadness. "But Asia-chan... I am a pervert you know"

"Ehh" Asia looked at Naruto in disbelief, no one in good in his right mind would admit that he was a pervert.

"Uhooo! Asia I can not let pass this opportunity!" Naruto shouted and immediately put Asian pantie in his face and took a huge breath, his eyes opened like a madman when he smelled the sweet scent.

Asia meanwhile just screamed ashamed and terrified while her hand in pure reflex moved to give Naruto a slap that send him flying.

Now Asia was sitting on the bench, her cheeks still pink with embarrassment, her suitcase resting to her side, waiting for Naruto who was buying something for her, Naruto had begged her to sit on the bench, arguing that he would buy her an ice cream as a way to apologize to her, Asia did not know what was an ice cream, but secretly she hoped it was food because she was very hungry, she had not eaten anything since she fly to this city.

Asia looked at Naruto as he returned to the bench with two strange cones filled with something white.

When Naruto sat beside her, Asia immediately turned her head and inflated her cheeks "hummp" made a sound, it was clear that she was still annoyed but what Asia did not know is that she looked prettier than angrier.

"Sorry, Asia." Naruto offered her the ice cream he had in his hand. "A jumbo ice cream for you alone"

Asia took the huge cone with both hands and looked at it for a few seconds and then looked at Naruto who was licking his his. Asia reluctantly brought her tongue to his "ice cream" "hmmmm ~" Asia let out a moan of pleasure as the rich substance melted deliciously inside her mouth she immediately began to lick her ice cream just as Naruto was doing.

The rest was history.

"Ice cream is pretty delicious you know~" said Asia, the huge ice cream ball had run out and now she bit and ate the cone to keep looking for more ice cream that was hiding from her inside the cone.

"They are," Naruto said. "And you must try the others Asia There are hundreds of flavors and colors!"

Asia turned to see Naruto in shock while imagining surrounded by many ice cream of different colors and flavors. "Really?!" She ask excitedly.

Before Naruto could respond both heard a whimper, they both turned to see how a little boy had fallen and now he cried by rubbing his shaved knee.

Without thinking Asia took to the action, knelt next to the small kid. "Do not worry, I'll make the pain go away." She placed her hands on the boy knee and these immediately began to glow green.

Naruto was behind Asia watching as the scrape knee healed quickly. 'A sacred gear that can heal humans?' The sacred geared type that healed were among the rarest of not the rarest.

"Ahh thank you very much Onesaan!" Said the boy he did not know what happen but it did not hurt anymore.

Seeing Asia use her sacred gear so shamelessly just to heal a boy with a little scrape really gave him many things to think about, why not be more like her.

Asia restrained her desire to scream when the boy called her that. "Be more careful the next time you play"

The boy smiled. "I will do it-"

Whatever he was going to say he was interrupted by a woman who shouted the boy name, the boy quickly stood up and ran to his mother.

"Listen, how many times I have to tell you to not approach strangers!" The angry mother shouted as she took her son hand, at the same time sent a very angry look at Asia.

Feeling the woman glare Asia immediately felt bad, it was the same look that her colleagues in the church gave her after she cure a Devil.

"Obviously she a delinquent just looking at her boyfriend-"

"He is not my boyfriend!" She shouted ashamed.

"Ahh shut up or I kick you ass woman!" Naruto shouted, showing him his fist.

"Minato-san!" Asia shouted as she reached for his arm in an attempt to reassure and contend him.

The lady started running in terror. "Murderers! Rape! Police! Murder!"

"Asia let's go!" Naruto said as he took Asia hand and his suitcase, running in a different direction than the lady, it would be bad that the police will appear and with that lady calling a murder and rapist.

The two ran until the two arrived at the city park.

They were breathing heavily and they were sweating, Finally the two collapsed in the grass ear with ear. Then the two met each other eyes, or at least Naruto saw her green eyes and Asia was reflected in his sunglasses, they began to laugh uncontrollably.

So they decided to stay the next half hour just watching the clouds pass, commenting on what form a cloud took and watching it go until it took another form.

Naruto took a long breath. "Asia-chan, what you used to heal that child ... was it a sacred gear, right?" Immediately Naruto felt as Asia stiffened. "Relaxl Asia-chan I do not belong to any factionsand I am a normal human, I only ask you out of curiosity"

'Ahh what a relief' Asia exhaled relieved that Naruto did not belong to any side. "Y-yes I have a sacred gear called Twilight Healing, it allow me to heal any race"

"That's a pretty awesome sacred gear" a power that allowed you to heal anyone was by no means something to underestimate, Asia was just like Issei a gold mine that everyone wanted to exploit.

Asia just kept quiet, watching more clouds pass.

"Asia, can I ask your advice as my friend?" Naruto asked, maybe it would be better for a third to give him it opinion.

The heart of Asia jumped to her throat when she heard that word that was so magical for her "Of course, yes Minato-ku-k-Ku-Kun!" Asia braced herself and called Naruto with familiarity, when Naruto did not scold her or force her to call him properly she swore her heart pounded in her throat in pure joy. "We are friends!" 'I have a friend I am so happy at this moment that I could die!'

Naruto told him a distorted version of his problem with Rias, Sona and Issei to Asia. When Naruto finished Asia remained silent for a few moments but then. "I think you should help your friend over anything," she answered sincere.

And Naruto smiled it seemed he only needed a little push from this angel who came to help him and who show him her panties.

XXXX

After leaving Asia in the old abandoned church Naruto had returned to the academy with a new plan and vigor to carry out a new plan.

Although Naruto could not think but how strange it was for the church to decide to have a base in this city that was already occupied by Devils and fallen angels.

After giving a class Naruto left the main building of the school. It was no small thing for him, since he was going to throw his mask of being a normal human and just to put on another mask that he was a human who knew the supernatural. Only until Rias and Sona graduated and he could be honest with Issei.

Well it was not like He had not planned to do this for some years now if for some reason his mask of ignorant human fell in front of Rias and Sona, he had been planned something since those two arrived in the city, now only he Had adapted to the situation accordingly.

Not only would it give him more freedom of movement, but he could also get his hand in any situation that Issei or someone else who cares gets in, it was obvious that sooner or later someone would be interested in Issei again , Besides the sudden appearance of is new little angel Asia that had a dangerous sacred gear also put her danger, the fallen Angels could try something against her and even Rias could try to recruit her.

The mystery of not knowing the King of Issei was working well, just yesterday one of the many fallen angels who live in this city, the strange guy who liked to dress like a detective of some novel of the seventy recognized and almost attacks Issei. Naruto knew it was only because the guy was afraid of the "unknown" king of Issei who did not dare to decorate Issei with spears of light.

Of course Naruto has left him in K.O together with his other two comrades when Raynare murdered Issei without him not even realizing may have helped too. The guy looked little nervous to see Issei, looking in paranoia everywhere as if something was about to attack him.

Naruto went to the paranormal club building.

Meanwhile in that building, the perverted thing known as Issei Hyoudou was feeling a little more comfortable with these people who were Devils. Issei, seeing that they did not really sacrifice any animal or virgins to some supreme demon to win favors, listened attentively to one of the great Oneesamas also known as Shiona Shitori.

"Then Shiona-sempai-"

"Please, Issei-san, call me Sona, Shiona is not my real name, my name is Sona." Sona was sitting having a cup of tea in front of Issei.

Issei also took his tea, trying to remove the knot in the throat he had. "Well then Sona-senpai you are telling me that there are contracts that made me able to rise from uhh .. level in the underworld society... but what I took as payment in exchange for my services and what kind of services I have to perform" according to the myth , The demons usually made sexual contracts... if any woman wanted to be with him maybe Issei would not care so much.

Sona saw the smile on Issei face. "If you're thinking about something that has to do with sex then not Issei-san" now his smile turned into a face of horror. "That kind of contracts ara handle by a espacial division" now Sona sighed knowing what Issei would ask. "No Issei only the most beautiful and beautiful Devils can enter that division"

Issei felt several stabs in his pride, he knew he was not exactly handsome compared to Kiba, compared to him he was a common ape. "Then I will not have to ask something like their souls in return, right?"

"No, you will not ask for their souls in return, to take someone's soul is extremely difficult, as well as it really does not do any good, sooner or later they will return to wherever they came. Now they will usually ask you for things like take care of their children, some Fantasy-" Sona sighed again. "No sexual Issei-san. You could work in a store or a company, in return you can ask for what you want, although normally the Devils who are in the human world ask for money" that was the only way Sona won Money, having no one to support her, the contracts were the way in which she did not starve. "Take it as a part time job, also every time you complete one your strength increases slightly"

"I see" Issei could use that money, but what interested him was to become a high-class demon to have his own harem. Right now he imagined all those cute girls that would attend all his needs. "Ha ha ha" began to drool.

Akeno laughed.

Rias frowned a little. "Still, Issei, you must be more concerned about finding your king, you have to know what kind of demon he can be-" Rias rose from her desk in surprise and not only her, but everyone in the room when they heard Someone knocked the door of the room.

No one knew what to do or say, except for Issei who looked around a little surprised by the action of the others.

Knock * knock *

They listed again, making it clear that they had not imagined it.

Someone was on the other side of the door so casually was quite worrying, it meant that perhaps he was not a human or not at least a normal and ignorant.

Rias sent a glance at his Peerage who prepared for anything and Sona also did the same. Most likely it was the king of Issei who had finally come for him.

"Enter" Akeno replied.

The door was fully opened. "Sorry for the intrusion"

Everyone knew the one how entered.

"Sensei!" Shout Issei to see his teacher.

"Hi, Issei," Naruto replied, as he walked into the living room with his eyes on the floor.

"Se-sensei?" Akeno said in disbelief that her favorite person at school was here, all in he scream normal human it was impossible to mask an aura of some other supernatural being.

"Akeno"

Akeno stepped back at the sound of his voice so serious that it did not seem to belong to him.

Naruto sighed falsely as he looked at Issei. "So I really was right Issei, I did not want to believe it, but you really become a demon friend ..."

Immediately everyone in the room tensed as they listened to Naruto.

Rias and Sona could only blame themselves because they had not realized that someone so close to them could be a danger. Humans were the most unpredictable of all because no one could tell which side they were on.

For all they knew was that Naruto could be on they side, maybe a mercenary who was paid by Rias' brother to take care of her, one of Grigori's many agents or a member of the church, or none of the three and To belong to another faction.

Sona was about to ask in a clamor, there was no need to shed blood.

"Who the fuck are you !?"

Of course Rias won.

Naruto only smiled under his mask.

"This is Gremory territory, you have no right to be here, long immediately before I use my power of destruction on you!" Rias really was very serious with his threat, in addition to a red / black miasma began to appear in his hand.

Then everyone in the room felt like a pressure trying to put them to the ground when Rias finished speaking, all saw in shock as his teacher looked characteristically serious. The shadows of the room surround him, his eyes open staring at Rias but everyone in the room felt that those eyes were on them, even if they could not see anything for their glasses. He started to move slowly, that made everyone even more tense than they started to sweat, although they wanted they could not take their eyes off, because if they did they felt that they were going to die.

Naruto advanced until he deposited his butt in one of the lounge chairs. "Do not do it or someone could die ..."

The pressure disappeared, but the words of his professor leave them terrified.

Kiba who clung to his sword as if his life depended on it ask. "Ahh-ah-yeah and who is going to die" he was ready to throw himself against him.

Naruto took one of the candy from the bowl that Koneko had on her legs, she did not stop him, partly because he was her favorite teacher who often gave him his food and partly because he was terrified of right now, just Having him sitting next to her Koneko was afraid, one who did not have his teacher but was still there.

"Me Of course," he said as he poured the candy into his mouth.

"Me? I mean you," Rias said incredulously.

"Sure Rias, if you throw me one of those I'm going to die ~" Naruto said nonchalantly.

"Wh-who are you?" Sona asked, still looking at him.

Naruto looked at Sona seriously. "It's rude to ask for someone's true identity and not say yours first"

Sona was taken by surprise, it was obvious, hoe coulcould forget the proper label. "Ah yes of course, excuse me sensei, Sona called me seventeen years-"

"My name is Minato Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze and Kishina Uzumaki, I am a human born in a town called konoha, my best friend is Sasuke Uchiha, my childhood sweetheart was Sakura Haruno, I am twenty-four years old. Kiba Inouzuka had a dog that smelled better than he ... "

Everyone listened in disbelief to Naruto as he talked about himself.

Finally Rias had enough. "Already," She screamed as his power disappeared, this was the same dorky teacher who reminded him of his friend sometimes. "Let make clear sensei, could you ask which side you are, are you a threat?" Rias was strangely calmer.

"No I am no threat, I have lived longer than you in this city, if I wanted to do something I would have done it three years ago"

'He has a point and right is very friendly with Issei, Akeno and Koneko, or I think it's racist because he lives with them' thought Sona.

"From what side I am, I do no , I work a short time in Kyoto, but I have not had contact with them for some time" Naruto knew that his friend would support him in his alibi, in his words. "We owe you a huge favor, please ask us anything!"

"Are you a mercenary then?" Akeno asked, could not help but feel a little depressed that he would keep a secret from her, but at the same time he understood it, seeing Rias ready to try to recruit him into her peerage.

"I was one I suppose ... but I'm here for Issei, if not I would not have revealed that I knew of the supernatural and you would have graduated without knowing it" Naruto turned to see Issei. "Since a few days ago you have several angels fallen behind you, right had to scare one before it will fill you with white lights Issei"

Issei was immediately afraid to remember the pain he felt when his girlfriend pierced him with a spear of light. But at the same time it felt good to know that someone was taking care of him, he was just beginning to understand that his king was important enough to lead him through this new world.

Yes ..." Koneko said as she ate another sweet, she had also followed Issei but could not follow him forever and had noticed a fallen angel, but not Naruto and that spoke of his abilities.

"We know it," Kiba said as he held his sword. "But we do not know who his king is and does not come to look for him"

Well that was because he was his king and was already here.

Even so, Naruto sighed again falsely. "Issei they are behind you, even now they must be watching you ... what we must do is persuade them not to do that" Naruto raised his hands when he saw that Rias was going to protest. "I do not know who your king is but if they see you next to me they may think that your king has sent me to protect you ... something like a mercenary, for that I need you to see us all together"

Rias immediately understood what he meant, it was basically a message that Naruto had been hired as Issei's bodyguard.

Akeno also understood the idea. "Fufufu I understand, it's good because we have a request from the Archiduke about an outlaw demon ..."

XXXX

A group of people walked through a very isolated area of the city, they were not exactly quiet, they were talking to each other, until they stopped in an abandoned Storehouse that seemed to be drawn from anyone favorite horror film.

"Fufufu this is the place" Akeno said, she did not miss the opportunity and was clinging to her sensei arm while she had a smile on her face.

Rias was a little happy for two things, one was that her friend could have found partner, thanks to that it would be easier to ask him to join her peerage. It did not matter if he was strong, sooner or later human mortality would reach him and if he felt the same way that Akeno felt then her senses surely would not miss the opportunity to become immortal and stay with Akeno.

Issei was crying silently as she ate his shirt.

Koneko in the meantime approached the huge door and punched it she want to go to her home and sleep.

Immediately they all covered their noses with their hands for the putrid smell that came out of the building.

Koneko little nose started to rise and fall, it looked pretty cute that even Sona wanted to approach her and hug her. "Blood"

"Blood? This place sticks wit a lot of things Koneko" Naruto had his nose covered, the scent of blood barely distinguishable it smell to many more things that just blood..

Suddenly the half body of a woman flew off just to land on Issei feet, of course Issei began to see the body with open eyes. A figure that was covered by the darkness inside the Storehouse, came out being completely illuminated by the light of the moon.

"Kyaaan what is that horrific thing!" Naruto pointed with his finger screaming like a little girl.

But he was not pointing to the horrible monstrosity coming out of from a lunatic nightmare, it was huge, it was easily the size of a bus, it bottom was one of a black lion with two tails whom were moving from here to there happily, while The upper part was that of a woman, with her breasts in the air and her face had an expression that showed excitement.

Vizor a renegade Devil who killed her master only for the pleasure of it, immediately felt the fear of one of them when he let out that cry.

The problem was that Naruto was not pointing to Vizor, but to Issei who now saw Naruto.

"Ahhh thats relief" Naruto sigh relieved. "It's just a wild Issei"

Issei Immediately he felt angry. "What do you mean, I'm just a wild Issei!" His horror at seeing the mutilated body of a woman for the first time had already been forgotten thanks to his sensei.

Naruto just raised his shoulders, the others began to laugh and even Sona had her lips raised slightly smiling.

Vizor instead felt humiliated that an insignificant human was ignoring her.

"Well, Issei, you see that," Naruto pointed to Vizor. "That thing Issei is a Devil that killed his master and now his power grows uncontrollably, it can happen to you too you know to be careful...

Issei nodded in terror, could he really turn into something like that horrible thing.

"Look here, let me tell show you something cool," Naruto said as he walked up to Vizor, a few feet from it. Much to the shock of everyone even Vizor put it hand to her mouth and everyone saw with a more open eyes as he took something from his mouth.

The best way to describe the thing he pulled out of his mouth was that it was a sword, a huge one, just as big as their teacher. It had a yellow knob that ended with a skull, the sword was wrapped in white bandages and you could only see the blue tip. Perhaps most impressive was that the sword seemed to be moving and growling slightly.

"Sorry to wake you up at this time Samehada," Naruto said as he buried the sword in the ground in front of Vizor and returned to the other side. Samehada was one of the many gadgets he had recreated from his life as Naruto Uzumaki after his death in the underworld, Naruto not wanting to use his powers that were more known and that way to attract attention had to create new and Samehada was the Product of it.

Vizor with a smile raised the huge sword with ease. "This sword is quite good, I think I'm going to keep it... it also seems as if the sword is alive"

"Sensei why do you gave it the sword!" Scream Kiba.

"Bah relax Kiba, she could not use that sword even if she wanted to," Naruto said nonchalantly.

A drop of sweat fell on everyone, for Vizor was using the sword easily.

"Hmmm, there must be something else," Sona whispered, looking at the sword with interest.

Without waiting for more Vizor launched against Naruto and Akeno that was winged of the list to cut their heads with Naruto own sword. But when I was a few feet away from them Vizor fell to the ground, could not move and it felt so weak, it seemed that his magical power was being sucked.

You see ... Samehada eats the magic power of anyone in large quantities. It was my own creation, I'm quite proud of Samehada" Naruto said with pride of his creation, it was not easy to recreate the most powerful of the seven swords Swordsmen of the fog.

Rias could not help wondering, the magic-sucking artifacts were rare to see, the last time she saw something like that was the wood element of Naruto who also ate the magic of the opponent so that the trees and flowers grew stronger and beautiful, Now he wanted this professor in his nobility to one more, surely with the him inside would gain his freedom.

Samehada freed herself from Vizor's grasp, crawling like a snake to her head, then shocked as her mouth opened to show several shark teeth, Samehada from a bite ripped Vizor's head and began to chew it, then proceeded With the rest of the body.

Naruto was also in shock. "Well, that's new"

XXXX

Thanks for the reviews.

Dot worry naruto is strong enough.

I don't think naruto hate Rias but how knows.

Anyways thanks for read see you in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy it...

Issei Hyoudou was riding on his bicycle through the city late at night. Sweating and desperately trying to bring air to his burning lungs, plus his muscles were sore and swollen, every step, every time he move the pedal of his bicycle his muscles experienced a new sensation of pain.

Normally Issei liked to use her bicycle to move around the city, but now he hated it with all his soul.

Issei could only be grateful that there was no one on the streets right now or he really knew people would see him as some kind of weird animal like in the morning during his training in the park.

His bicycle had a big chain that had attached four heavy truck tires to it make him wish never to be born.

His English teacher had now become his personal trainer.

Looking around and at the same time trying to forget the pain Issei recognized the neighborhood, he had been here before, this was the neighborhood where his teacher lived, Issei could already see the complex of the cheap departments Where he lived, he had often been here, had spent the night playing video games with his sensei, Matsuda and Motohama.

The address of his new contract was located in the same apartment complex.

When Issei finally arrived at the apartments, the first thing he did was to get off his bicycle and go to vomit in a corner, once he finished emptying his intestines Issei wiped his mouth and began to walk to the number of the apartment where he had Be.

He climb some stairs, cursing that magic teleport stuff how look like doesn't work on him.

"Uhgg .. it hurts" Issei complained a bit while rubbing his legs at the same time pulled the paper from the contract with the address. "It's three cero two, three floors up then" 'Minato be in his apartment?' In this complex there were five floors and his teacher lived in the last one, although issei did not want to see him, tomorrow morning he would see him to train as he did lately.

He sigh in relief arriving at his destination.

It was there that he began to smell it a smell like when they faced the renegade Devil Vizor. For a moment Issei was paralyzed with fear only to remember the state of that abandoned Storehouse full of blood and human bodies, in the end he tdecided not to give it much importance to it. During the first two days he had had certain nightmares after the fight, but everything was better for him now.

He breath deeply. "Hello, is anyone home? I'm a Devil from my uh ... master ... although I have no idea who he or she is" the last part whispered.

But there was no answer, opening a little the door Issei decided to invite himself to the apartment. there was only one room that has lights far in the hallway.

When he reached the end of the hallway and opened the door several things surprised him. The room was a mess, there was blood everywhere, there was a guy hanging up side from the wall with nails in his hands and feet making a clear mockery of the Christian crucifix. The strangest thing of all is that his sensei was there looking at the body of the unknown man

"... Minato" Issei approach Naruto.

Naruto sighed. "Issei" how could he been so careless, he had put up barriers against supernatural beings, but he forgot to put up barriers against humans that were just as dangerous and now one of his first friend that have with he came to this city had paid the horrible price.

"What happened?" Issei looked at the dead man without really knowing what to feel, he was not afraid or disgusting, it was more pity for the poor man.

"He" Naruto pointed to the dead man. "used to hire Akeno to beat him, he was a masochist with strange fetishes, but he was a good guy and a good friend of mine, the first one I had here." Saro had been kind to him when he first came to town. "An exorcist most likely affiliated with Grigori did this to him, for make contracts with Devils.. he is still here"

Issei was surprised to hear Naruto and quickly began to look around in addition to activating his sacred gear that Naruto had helped him to unlock. Red scales formed on his arm, then a green eye and finally a red gauntlet.

"Common men came out already" Naruto said while rubbing his head irritated, Naruto did not know how but he was going to give a lesson that this guy would not forget, maybe even kill him.

A flush from the a toilet was heard and the bathroom door open, then the door open showing a man maybe the same age as Naruto, dressed as a church member. He had eyes of a mad man, his tongue had piercing it was outside he keep his tongue out moving it from side to side, he still had toilet paper in his shoe. "Hello there shity Devil and pagan" said the crazy father.

No Naruto or Issei answered the greeting they only stare at him.

But this only made Freed rejoice more. "Ahhh I a humble servant of God, who only wants to eliminate all his enemies I am so lucky to find a Devil and a pagan who helps them, I am so lucky Lord that I could kill!" Freed pulled out a pistol and a sword that began to glow white, while his tongue moved even more.

Issei immediately felt uncomfortable seeing the sword made of light, at the same time he stood in guard until Freed shot him in the leg, Issei screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

"Hahahaha, wait for your turn fucking Devil, first let go with your friend here, you know what they say, leave the best for the end" with incredible speed Freed threw himself against Naruto ready to impale him with his holy sword.

"Sensei!" Issei shouted, trying to get to his feet, but still his leg immediately gave up in pain, he felt like that tiny object was burning him.

Naruto just stood there watching Freed approach, if he did not have the sunglasses that he was wearing, Freed and Issei would realize that his eyes were red and had a strange pattern on them.

For Naruto, thanks to his Sharingan, it was easy to predict Freed killer move, getting sideways when he should, then taking Freed arm and using his body as a counterweight, Naruto had effectively put Freed on the ground in a judo maneuver, Only to then stand on top of him sitting on his chest, using his legs to stop Freed from moving his arms.

Issei has very clear that his sensei was a heavy man, every morning Issei have to carry him while running all over the park, when Issei asked him how much he weighed. "Hmm two hundred an twenty pounds maybe more" is what his teacher had answered.

Of course Freed was trying to break free, but all was in vain. "What are you going to do now heretic? Hit and hit until you can not more." Freed used his tongue and moved it as always.

"It's not a bad idea but..." Naruto used his fingers to take Freed tongue from his piercing, that way no matter how much Freed tried to pull back his tougoue inside his mouth he could not do it unless he wanted to rip it in two "You seem to really like your tongue do not you?"

Freed for the first time showed fear for what Naruto might be implying.

"Besides it seems like you talk a lot, I wonder if you really did not kill Saro just out of boredom." Naruto put his hand on Freed jaw and began to use his strength to force him to close it. "Come on Father, help me give it a whole new definition to I bit my tongue"

Freed eyes were filled with fear, he trying to resist putting strength in his jaw but in the end it was too tired and painful to continue, the worst of all was that Naruto did not make it fast, Freed feel as his teeth were slowly piercing in his tongue until they cut it while he moaned in pure pain. Deep inside Freed demented mind, he could not help but wondering if this was some sort of divine punishment for doing what he love most.

Finally his tongue was no longer part of Freed, Naruto rose from him still with the tpngoue in his fingers.

Freed quickly got in all four, spitting out the uncontrollable flow of blood.

Issei watched the exchange in silence.

Meanwhile a new person entered the room.

"Freed-san!" Asia scream in horror seeing the father of the church where she currently resided.

Naruto heart broke in two when he confirmed that Asia really was with Freed. As far as he could tell Asia had actually participated in the torture and murder of his friend, there were many people like Asia, very friendly and innocent but at the same time they were completely insane or they loved make suffering others, Naruto had interacted With many of them, Akeno was such an example, kind and beautiful but at the same time she liked the taste of violence inflicted on others or in herself.

But even so Naruto do not wanted to believe that his cute little angels that when so far as to show him her panties was and insane nun.

"Hey Asia" Naruto used his hand to greet Asia, it was the hand where he had the tongue of Freed who also seemed to be greet Asia moving from side to side, when Naruto realized this he immediately drop the tongue and wiped the blood with nearest object, ho happen to be Issei shirt.

Asia was surprised to see her only friend in this place. "Minato-kun!" For a moment she forgot about Freed and greet with a wave of her hand Naruto and a smile.

But Freed remembered of him to her when he basically climbed into her, moaning something understandable.

Asia without thinking used her sacred gear to cure Freed, of course he could not return his tongue her sacred gear was not so strong yet.

When Asia finished healing Freed, he was no longer bleeding but the blood in his mouth and clothing was still there.

"Are you with him Asia?" Naruto asked. "You realize that he did that." Naruto pointed to his friend body, now everything depended on what Asia replied.

Immediately Naruto regretted what he said when the face of Asia was filled with sadness and guilt, her lower lip began to tremble as did her whole body, her eyes began to release uncontrollable tears. "I begged him to stop-to stop..."

That was what Naruto needed to hear, it sounded sincere enough. Naruto took Freed by his collar and trousers, the next thing Freed knew was that he was flying towards the window when Naruto or throw him.

Then Naruto warmly embraced Asia that was shaking non-stop.

Asia felt a bit strange when Naruto hugged, it was a little weird but warm and definitely not unwelcome, all at the same time, her stomach burned but it did not hurt. Slowly Asia also also wrapped her arms around Naruto, crying in his chest.

She had been holding in her chest that painful feel that all her life she was alone, completely alone.

Asia hated it.

She hated to be alone, for Asia Argento to be alone was the worst in her already miserable life. She always prays to God for not been alone, but she was a saint until they excommunicated her, even before that, she knew that others only saw her as an object where they could heal her wounds and nothing else, the others of her age were terrified To be near her, Asia had always been alone with God as her only company, but deep within her she knew it, it was not the same as having someone you could count on.

So Asia cried in the warm embrace of her only friend, she did not want to but her emotions could not be controlled anymore. Though she was crying she was actually not so sad right now, she feel good and protected, she almost want to cry and laugh at the same time.

Since the church expelled her from its ranks for doing something that was not permit with her powers, she had been even more lonely and terrified, she did not know what she was going to do until Raynare approached her, so without any other choice Asia went with her

"I do not want to go back with them Minato-kun! They always do bad things, they like hurt people!" Images of all Freed "exorcisms" in which she participate flash in the mind of Asia, she did not understand why Freed to that, she did not understand why the church expelled her from the only place she could call home because she Helped an enemy of God, she did not understand why God had given her the power to heal all races but could not heal the enemies of the church.

Asia understood nothing, she did not understand God she knows it's wrong to question him and that the lord must have a plan that she can not even imagine but still... why God let Freed do what he wants.

Asia faith had been hanging completely.

"She is going to hurt me Minato-kun" Asia whispered, her voice now rough for whining and screaming. "I heard her talking to the others, she said she would take away my sacred gear and how that would kill me but that it did not matter." More tears came from Asia eyes, when she heard Raynare.

It was nothing but a cruel lie.

She promised that she would be safe with her. But those pretty words were no more than a lie, of course Raynare wanted something from her like everyone else wants.

It was frightening to hear Raynare so coldly talk about taking her life.

The arms around her tightened closing her to the chest where she was crying, it was painful, but Asia felt good crying and wet Naruto chest with her tears. Asia clung to Naruto back with such force that her fingernails began to bleed, then she pulled out her head from Naruto chest.

"You're not going to let them do it are you Minato-kun?" No matter what Asia do not wanted to die. "We friends right? You say it right?" Not after she experienced a true and little piece of heaven together with him, she wanted to eat more ice cream with his friend, she wanted to keep talking with him, she wanted to taste and see more ice cream, she wanted to do so many things.

"Friends take care of each others right?" Asia do not remember we're she hear tose word, but they still haunt her until now.

Naruto need no more.

He looked at the green eyes of Asia, they were full of tears, fear, sadness and were broken, her smile was forced and sincere at the same time, her nose was trying to hold back some mocus.

This little cute angel was broken and hysterical right now and seemed ready to drown in madness. "Shh Asia I will not let anything else happen to you and if something happens again I assure you that I will be there for you" with those last words Naruto gave a slight blow to the back of his neck, effectively leaving her unconscious, If He left her awake maybe she would really go crazy.

And that would not happen to her friend.

Naruto took Asia like a princess he had things to do, things to plan.

"You know Issei, if Asia and those fallen angels are really acting on the orders of Governor General Azazel then we will have a whole faction behind our asses" Naruto told Issei as he walked to the exit.

After hearing all that Asia said it was impossible that he would not get involved.

If there was something that Issei hate the most was watching a woman cry, seen Asia like this would shape Issei from now on.

Issei followed Naruto to the exit, his face was full of tears but not of sadness, it was rage, his throat hurt, he wanted to hit the face of that lying bitch that also deceived poor Asia just like he did with him, How many more hearts she had broken in her entire life. "Fuck the fallen, fuck Azabel or whatever it's name, he can shove al his faction inside his ass"

"Indeed friend, all of them" but there was still the small chance that Raynare was actually working alone, Asia had given him a clue, why Azazel would leave a angel falling as low as Raynare having a sacred gear so Powerful, Naruto had heard that Azazel was a demented obsessed with the sacred gear and even more with the rare one, twilight healing was one of the most rarest naruto have the pleasure to know about. Maybe someone should accuse Raynare... "But Issei do you know the phrase that says scream and point at the problem and let someone else resolve it"

"Ehh no"

"Yeah I think I just invented it"

XXXX

Raynare was having a problem in her perfect plan.

It had all come down when that school teacher had gotten involved, that's why Raynare hates humans they are so unpredictable, bombs waiting to blow up someone else plans.

His boyfriend Issei Hyoudou did not turn out to be the possessor of a common sacred gear like the Twice Critical, but the Bosted Gear a longuinos, if he could have been dangerous know he was someone how would be fear for a good reason, in a few years he could become just as strong as An ultimate class Devil and now that he had been incarnated in one he had all the time in the world, sincerely Raynare was justifiably frightened that her boyfriend returned looking for revenge and she as always would be just as weak to face him. Besides he was now untouchable, for have been incarnated by some unknown demon, for all Raynare knew the Gremory or the ex Sitri could have done it and they were only playing mirrors and smoke.

And now he could not risk ending Issei again because he could make his king angry. Perhaps some really powerful Devil re incarnate Issei, for what other reason someone would be watching him.. it was obvious that Issei king know about him having the bosted gear.

And that professor had taken the role of training him and protecting him. According to Millet reports that Professor had an extremely dangerous sword that eats energy and meat equally, Raynare was certain that it was some kind of unclassified longuinos, that professor was dangerous because Raynare did not know for whom he works, he could be with the Devils, with the heaven, belong to a completely different faction, he could even be working for someone in Grigori... besides what he had done to Freed... Raynare did not know where that poor fool was now.

Not only that but Asia has not returned since he went with Freed to do an exorcism. Asia was hers, that teacher had no right to take away that sacred gear from her, she would finally be strong and everyone would recognize her.

But not... the teacher had to play the hero and rescue the nun in trouble.

So Raynare made a decision.

She at least had to have Asia back, it was the only way she could save face and her skin when she was back in Grigori.

If Azazel or anyone else knew what she was doing in this city, nothing in the world would save her from being executed or locked up in the Cocytos. If she managed to recover Asia then she would take away her sacred gear and give her enough valor to the leaders and they would do nothing to her.

Raynare was sitting on one of the many benches inside the church, moving her knee up and down nervously. "Ugghh! Where is Kalawander and the others" the three of them had gone out to find the teacher so they could fight him in order to get Asia back, but that had been hours ago.

Finally she could not stand it and she rose from the bench, walking quickly full of confidence to the huge double doors of the church, she would defeat that human and recover Asia and her sacred gear, that power was her by right.

When Raynare slammed the doors open, her eyes widened in shock and pure disbelief. No matter how much she try.

She was still there, seeing her back.

"Hello dear sister, did you have a good time?"

Raynare was terrified, she really sounded as if she had asked that question and there was no sarcasm in her.

(Trying to describe her was really difficult.. so my apologies, its Isabelle from Sahowverse, uncensored of course lel)

For Raynare there was no doubt that this was her older sister, a fallen Seraph and one of Grigori leaders.

Her sister Penemue had come for her personally to drag her to her personal hell.

Raynare wiggled her little finger, perhaps out of fear or perhaps because her body wanted to defend itself from her sister. Raynare felt her sister blue eyes penetrate directly into her soul as she made that movement with her little finger.

"Do not make me kill you here Raynare"

And Raynare stayed still, she did not want to die.

Raynare could not but appreciate her siste alluring beauty, her perfect brown skin looks like silk, and she keep showing her cleavage shamelessly to the entero word, she more tall than her, she was more beautiful that her. Compared to her perfect sister Raynare would be trash. She was even sure that Issei would prefer her sister over her, her own girlfriend...

Penemue sighed slightly. "Power corrupted you Raynare, it was enough to command a handful of our brethren and exorcists of Grigori to make you thirsty for power dearest sister." Penemue snap her fingers, a purple magical circle appeared behind her and inside of it Unconscious on the floor were Kalawander, Donasheek, Millet and a bunch of exorcists. "Obviously you were not ready to lead anyone dear sister"

Penemue began to approach Raynare "Did you really think that you could fool an organization that survives from blackmailing people with information?" Her voice had risen. "Go to sleep silly sister... you were very lucky... that human do not take off you head"

The last thing Raynare saw was her sister hand coming to her head.

XXXX

Asia opened her eyes, she immediately felt a sharp pain running through her head that made it hiss in pain, she began to use her finger to massage the temples in her head intended to relived her pain. A few seconds later, feeling that the pain was not going anywhere, but she could tolerate it, Asia began to see its surroundings. She was in a room lying on a double bed with several blankets covering her.

The window was open, the refresh breeze came in through the window as well as the rays of the sun. Asia realized that next to the bed was table, there was a glass full of water she quickly took it without thinking,the liquid relief her dry throat and she quickly felt much better.

Confused she got up from the bed, she was dressed in some kind of sleeping dress that covered her neck to her feet, it was difficult for her to get out of the bed, her feet hurt a lot, it was as if she had not been up for several days. With difficulty she walked to the door reeling and leaning on the things she saw closer.

She had no idea where she was, what was going on, or what had happened.

When she opened the door of the room she heard several voices.

"I am telling you Penemue-san! This man is horrible, he makes me run all over the park from five in the morning in top of my shoulders, and when I want to take a break, he put his fingers my eyes or pulls my hair. He already ripped a piece pf hair from the back of my neck "

Asia heard a sweet laugh.

"I also understand that I have to rest for at least several days of the week so that my muscles repair, but this horrible person forces me to use weights all the time. Since when is so difficult and painful having a breakfast. No normal human should be treated in this way, this a clearly violation of the human rights "

"Do not worry about your muscles, you were never human anyway, you were always just an Issei, issei"

"Ugghh!"

Now the sweet laughter turned into a rich belly laugh. Asia even heard an oink* out of that woman laughter, after the oink* there was silence only so that after three people how were talking began to laugh uncontrollably, one of them was even hitting the table while laughing.

When Asia finished walking the long corridor, she realized that she was now in a dining room, three people were sitting around a dark wood table having for breakfast,

There were eating Something Asia did not know what it was, Asia recognized his friend, he wore his usual mask with glasses, but he had more casual clothes That looked more like a pajamas, yet his body was covered in bandages where his shirt and pants to sleep did not cover him.

There was also a guy about his age, with brown hair, wearing a sports outfit. Asia remember to have seen him somewhere.

And then there was a beautiful woman in her twenty-five years maybe, she wore clothes that were beautiful in her, her hair was purple and her blue eyes fit her perfectly, Asia could feel certain aura coming from her.

"I did not know you had that kind of laugh" Naruto said, still trying to calm down after Penemue oink. "I am going to call it Penemue laugh"

Penemue looked the other way embarrassed. "So-sorr it be long since I did laugh like that" it was then that Penemue noticed Asia that had already awakened. "Finally you are wake sleeping beauty"

Immediately Naruto and Issei turned to where Asia was.

Naruto got up from his seat, walking up to her, it was obvious that she was struggled even to stand. "Hello little angel"

Asia's cheeks burned pink when Naruto called her that. "Minato-kun wh-where am I ... and Freed and Raynar-" the mind of Asia had begun to clear up remembering what happened.

Naruto yawned, waving his hand carefree "do not worry about it, you will not see Raynare again for a long time" now he helped Asia to walk to the chair that was free at the table. "You need to eat Asia, you've been asleep for three days, I was starting to ask if you ever would wake up again. sit down I'm going for your breakfast"

Asia sat at the table, nervously watching the other two people.

"That's an Issei." Naruto pointed at Issei.

A vein grew in Issei forehead.

"She." Naruto pointed at Penemue. "Is Penemue the angel who was banished by God for teaching humans to write and read or something like that"

Asia opened her eyes in shock.

"The reality was very different, I just teach a few" Penemue often laughed at what was written in certain books, exaggerating the things that happened. "How could a teach a entere race to read and write if humans were even old than me"

"Hi, Issei-san, hi Penemue-sama," Asia said timidly.

"Just call me Issei Asia," Issei replied as he cut another piece of his pancke.

"Asia, I want to apologize for what my sister Raynare intended to do, I must make it clear that she was acting for her own purpose and not in Grigori name" Penemue bowed deeply. "Please, I ask you on behalf of my sister and All in Grigori that you pardon us"

Asia immediately moved her hands frantically. "N-not at all Penemue-sama! There is nothing to apologize for I-I-I not even remember anything at all!"

"I see." Penemue smiled. "Asia i am here because Minato-san told me about the night you were with Freed"

Naruto wave his hand not caring much, walking towards the kitchen to make Asia breakfast.

The mind of Asia had already cleared up and remembered what had happened, how her heart broke that night, if Naruto was not there who knows what had happened, maybe she would have taken her own life.

"Listen Asia, I'm going to tell you one thing that may shake your world, but it's better than the beautiful lie you've been listening to all your life." Penemue was sure that by telling her the truth about God, Asia heart might Would begin to heal, little by little perhaps, but she could move and continue with her life.

Asia nodded.

"He, she, that, sir, lord god or whatever you prefer, my father is dead." Penemue took Asian hand as she watched as her face turned pale.

Issei also got up from his chair and put his hand on Asia shoulder. Issei already knew along with Naruto this, Penemue had told them along with her plan to help Asia, he never considered himself a religious guy in any way, in Japan the Christian influence is quite limited, but still Issei could not imagine how Asia had to feel right now, everything you've been told since You were little was a vile lie.

Asia really did not know what to think, but her eyes got teary. "W-what?" Asia whispered, her world was slowly falling apart, she was grateful that Penemue and Issei were with her, if Naruto was here she would be better but he was still in the kitchen preparing her breakfast.

"I know that it is difficult Asia, I remember when my father expelled me from my home for helping some humans. Father had asked me to leave them alone ... when I disobeyed I believed that it was no problem, that scolding was going to be everything" Penemue still Remember as if it were yesterday. "My whole world collapsed when Father expelled me, I did not know what to do, I was in shock... I was thinking of taking my own life." Penemue had a sad smile on her face, while Asia was shocked by what she had just heard. "Fortunately my fallen brothers and sisters were there for me"

"But I-I do not have brothers or sisters"

"But you have friends Asia"

Asia eyes widened.

"You have me, you have Issei-kun and you have Minato-san ... who moved heaven and hell during the last days for you." Penemue took Asia in a warm embrace.

Asia could not stop crying.

"Listen Asia, I realized that my father, still with all his wisdom and power, was just another one who made mistakes like you or me, something that was not eternal or all powerful, just one more star in the sky that shines brightly jut To be extinguished and forgotten by time like any other" Penemue looked into Asia eyes. "Live Asia, you have a life before you and wherever my father is, I'm sure Father would want to see you happy"

With those words Asia chains seem to be falling apart. With that Asia cried in the chest of her new friend.

After the wave of emotions ended Asia was sitting at the table listening to Issei as he complained about his training with Naruto, she laughing at his complaints.

"But is important that you train Issei-kun. Believe it or not, people would be watching you for that sacred gear that you have.. someone would go as far as to try to kill you just for gaining fame for slaying the new red emperor" said Penemue seen how is was going pale she decide not to tell him about the white emperor his destiny rival. But now Penemue grow curious. "And your king have yet to appear, hear me Issei, you need to be careful when you finally met hi or her" Issei king was a mastery with no clues to look for, Issei king could be very well dead right now.

Issei rise up his browns. "Why is so important to know how my king is, it's not like met him would change my dream or anything, Sona-san keep telling me to try and look form him"

Penemue understood now, look like Issei was ignorant of the situation of his new faction. "Is important to know because you don't know how your king support or if support anyone"

Issei just put his browns higher, Penemue sigh and Asia was hearing without interrupt them.

"Issei not so long ago two Devils fought for the control of the underworld and fate of the entire Devil race..."

'You mean the devil civil war?" Sona tell him a little about it.

"No Issei that war happen long ago, I mean the war that happen recently how only lasted one day"

Issei frown.

"I-I heard about it" Asia speak shyly. "It was called the "bloody trial""

"Exactly Asia. Let me give you some info that you badly need Issei" Penemue like Issei if hell would broke in the underworld sooner o later, then Penemue would try to protect this young man how was nice and keep staring at her cleavage. "There are varios ranks among the Devils"

"Yeah I know, I need to be high class devil to be my with my harem- I mean to get my pieces"

Penemue smile. "Well yes but exist Devils how are far stronger that High class Devils, like ultimate class Devils or generally are the head of some devil pillar family or Satan class Devils"

Issei and Asia pale a little at hearing the name of that infamous demon.

"Satan class Devils are far far stronger that ultimate class Devils, and generally they have the last name of Lucifer, Belzeebu, Leviathan and Asmodeus... but even among Satans exist a class how is far far far stronger"

Issei and Asia where staring at Penemue.

"And it's called a Super Devil... now only two existed, but some years ago there were four.. after the bloody trial only two remain after one of them decided to take over the underworld"

Issei frown again at hearing that, it began to make sense, surely one crazy and evil guy was looking for more power...

"The super Devil how fought against the current Lucifer was not only strong but also blessed with many powers and it is say he was very intelligent he even create a new sistem of magic name Fuin... the art of the imagination was calling for its infinity possibilities that Fuin could do... you want to know what was more impressed about him?.."

Nor Issei or Asia say anything.

"He was just fifteen years old when he try to take over the underworld"

Know Issei and Asia shot open, that guy have to be some kind of super monster.

"It was say that when he was older his powers would only grow, he would be in another category... perhaps with a new fancy title like True Demon or maybe Archidemon the very first of his kind.."

"But surely this archidemon was evil right? Why try to take over the underworld if not?" Surely it was good that the current Lucifer won and everyone was happy to be free from a mad boy.

"That's the funny and ironic part Issei, they would have not fought, but a lie-"

"Asia-chan your breakfast is ready!" Naruto re-entered the dining room, carrying a plate full of panckes, a glass of milk and a new jar of orange juice.

Naruto put the plate of food and the glass of milk in front of her, as he began to put honey in Asia panckes. "You need to eat a lot after not doing it for three days" Naruto and Penemue had been supplemented food with magic as nutrients for Asia, but it does not compare to real food.

It was at that moment that Asia realized how hungry she was, so she began to devour the food.

Naruto smiled at her. "You know Asia I been taking care of you for three days in a row"

Asia paused for a moment. "Thank you Minato-kun"

"I mean take care of your, youserlf completely ... I've seen all the shameful parts of Asia-chan"

Asia spat the milk on Issei's face.

"Kyaahhh! I've seen everything about Asia-chan ... we have no choice but to marry Asia!"

Asia face went from pink to a full deep red. Asia was ready to faint, until Naruto, Penemue and Issei started laughing that moment she knew that Naruto was joking.

Asia crossed her arms and inflated her deep red cheeks. "Minato-kun that was mean"

"Sorry Asia I could not resist, Penemue is who has been taking care of you... although I volunteered"

"Me to!" Shout Issei.

"Still, Minato-san, you're sure you will not have any problems with the Devils in this area," Penemue asked. "What we did, we did very close to the territory of the Gremorys, do not take me wrong but I do not want to have anything to do with Rias Gremory" Penemue was not a fool, she knew that her presence could be felt from a distance, they would know she was here.

"Nah, maybe she gets angry, she can not say anything, this was Grigori official job"

Issei frowned, Penemue voice almost little angry at the name of Rias. "Penemue-san you have some conflict with Rias-san or you hate the devils or something"

'Rias ... Rias ...' Asia was sure to have heard that name before ... then her mind clicked. "Oh Rias Gremory .. the horrible crimson witch, I heard about her and rumors of what she did along with the other witches." Asia frowned. "Did she live here?" Even Asia had heard those infamous names. "Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri and it was ... it was ... oh! Ravel Phoenix, although I do not know what they did, their names for a while where in every ones mouth a lot of people were talking about them in the church"

Issei' confusion only increased. "But Rias-san and Sona-san have helped me a lot." Issei was very surprised when Penemue saw him with concern.

"Issei watch out for those two ... maybe you do not know, but some time ago they did something really stupid that cost many people lives and left the underworld on the verge of a third civil war between the Devils ... Although now you are one and you do not know who your king is, try not to go to the underworld now, much less together with some of them"

Naruto had fallen silent, immediately tried to change the subject.

But the doubts of Issei and Asia had only increased now and curiosity soon would kill the cat ...

After the best breakfast that Asia had there in her life and now returned in the bed of Naruto. Asia really felt like it had never felt in years. Looking out of the window, Asia could only think how beautiful it was this morning...

XXXX

yay!

I been sending a buch of messages to some betas but no one has responded back. And I am sorry to say it but I would not keep wasting my time, is some of you want to beta this feel free to do it so. So sorry...

Metalhead sorry I didn't know that.

Don't worry Naruto would not be showing his ass for sometime. Drama drama drama..

See you in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy it...

During all her life of Koneko Toujou this was the second time she was so terrified. Although her expression only showed a face empty of emotions, she was scared, it was quite frightened of what could happen.

War.

When Koneko was only a child, the word and the concept of war was so alien and distant to her that Koneko did not really pay much attention to it, of course in her school in the underworld, history classes told about it. Victories and defeats, as well the sacrifices of some heroes.

Of course that was the way of romanticism the concept, teacher usually don't mention the really terrified stuff.

But Koneko know better, she knew the real thing, the horror of one, and only lived it for a whole day, only that was enough to leave her with nightmares at night.

She remembers it well, especially the smells and sounds.

Koneko was inside of a cell, her sister had gone mad using Senjutsu and had killed all his companions even his king, her sister Kuroka was declared a criminal to be killed at sight.

When that was over, everyone turned their attention to her.

Many considered that they had to execute her and all the clan of Nekomata that lived in the underworld, many others considered her innocent, why Koneko and all the Nekomata had to pay with their lives by the error of a single person.

Koneko remembers who were his accusers, the elders of the Underworld, the green-haired Satan Kuroka had murdered a member of his family the Astaroths, Lucifer though unsure and Koneko now knew the reason why he had also lined up with them, The Bald Satan also, though he wanted her to have a fair trial, plus most of the families of demonic pillars were also against her.

The accusers were rather lined up against her in an alliance that could have been broken at any moment and with any mew evidence that could help her

Koneko also remembers those who defended her. The Leviathan Satan, the former strongest queen of the Underworld, some families with the surname of a demonic pillar and the masses of common Devils in Lilith. This block was weaker and less influential than the first, it was obvious that they would lose against the accusers were if not for the influence of a friend of hers and her sister.

Koneko still remembers how fearlessly He entered during the trial, not even care about that the most powerful people in the Underworld was in there and showed everyone even Koneko how senjutsu did not drive you bloodlust crazy, rather it was still extremely dangerous but for another reason, but such reason was only dangerous to the user.

If it had not been that everything went down the toilet by Rias lie, Koneko would be with Naruto, Koneko would be a member of Naruto Peerage as his tower.

Koneko would never forgive Rias or Sona or Ravel for what they did, the relationship between her and her king was one of tension and professionalism.

The only reason Koneko tolerated Rias was because she understood her pain and because she was genuinely repentant and hurt for what she did,

And for what reason she should keep the hate.

Naruto was dead and that was not going to change. Koneko was still hurt because of it, and like many others murmured his death in her own way, but Koneko would go on, it was what he would wanted for her to do, her dream now was to find her sister and ask why she had done what she had done and who knows Maybe and just maybe they could be a family again.

Koneko loyalty to Rias was fragile and any serious problems she would leave her without hesitation, the only ones she cared about was Akeno and Kiba.

Which brought her into the actual situation.

"I think we should go and say hello to that thing that is with our Sensei," Akeno said sweetly, she had a smile on her face, but like her, she was frustrated and worried about her English teacher.

"start a war ... horrible .. I do not want to ..." Koneko said, begging Akeno not to continue with this.

Akeno put her hand on her cheek. "Ara ara Koneko-chan don't tell me that you are scare of that fallen bitch"

Koneko resisted the urge to hit her face with her palm. Akeno was very intelligent but she just lost it when fallen angels were involved in something and right now many of those were in the part of town that the Gremory clan does not control, plus there was a Fallen Seraph with them. "no chance to win ..." Koneko still remembers when she first saw her, just to remind it Koneko could feel the hair in her neck go up.

"Koneko is right Akeno-san we have no chance to win against all those fallen angels, plus a Seraph and leader of Grigori is with them." Sona was sitting quietly in a chair.

"Penemue a Seraph of twelve wings and one of the leaders of Grigori, Penemue participated in the great war, I am sure she has been in more fights in her life than we have seen stars in the sky, we have no chance to win" Kiba Took a sip of the tea he had was his hand trying to calm his nerves.

"Rias, have you sent a message to Lucifer-sama informing him of the situation? A Seraph is something we cannot handle," said Sona.

"Of course I sent him a message informing him everything, he just told me to wait and do nothing and that's what we're going to do, until we have new orders" Rias sighed. "I do not understand, what Grigori wants here, do they want to start a war? They know that we cannot fight a war and that is why they want to take over the underworld for themselves." Rias really did not understand anything that Was happening right now.

Koneko could only pray that this was not the case, she would not stay to fight, by the time the war broke out then she would escape.

"Impossible," said Sona. "The Underworld is gigantic, barely are enough people to work their resources, Lilith and Grogori exchange resources, a war would only destroy the economic base of both cities, here is something else, something we do not know. Issei-san is with them, and our teacher to, i don't believe he wants to hurt us in any way" Sona was sure of it, although its more logical part of her tell her that the professor could be an agent of Grigori All this time, still Sona could not believe that.

The others silently agreed with her.

XXXX

"she surely took her time' was what Naruto thought, he was now on the back of a gasping Issei, behind them Asia ran with all her strength trying to catch up with them, Asia was completely drenched in sweat also she appeared Fainting at any moment ... maybe it was because she was carrying that heavy sword Samehada on her back or maybe because Samehada was constantly eating her huge reserves of magic or maybe both, Naruto did not know.

"Ohh horse" that was the key word for Issei to stop, the moment he stopped moving his legs Issei fell to the ground, fortunately Naruto landed standing, Asia was already en the floor with her ass to the air And Samehada on her back, crushing her.

Naruto gave them a few minutes so both of them could catch their breaths. "Issei, if you do not get up and finish, you would go and redo everything" those were the magic words that made Issei stand up "Asia, get up, or I'm going to leave that butt so red for the spanking I'm going to give you... hmm better stay there"

"..." Asia truly evaluated her two options. But in the end decided to keep running, she wanted to become strong and although the offer of Naruto was tempting, her motivation to want to help Naruto when he needed was greater.

"It hurts," Asia said as she rose.

"Well. nah I lied, walk what is left of the park"

Issei and Asia had expressions of relief on their faces, both seemed ready to kiss Naruto feet.

"Minato-kun" Asia dragged Samehada to Naruto took it and raised it with a hand without any problem.

"Thank you Asia, now go, I'll wait for you in our apartment with breakfast ready, hurry you know that Penemue gets annoyed if she does not eat breakfast early"

Asian face shone when Naruto said "our" and "breakfast" so she started to walk next to Issei more happily, Issei began to talk about his many adventures with his friends at the academy. Besides that Naruto had not lied when he said ours, in case something happened to him or he had to abandon it for any reason, Asia would inherit all that Naruto had, from his apartment to all his things and money, it was already written In a human and magical contract alike, of course Naruto had not mentioned any of that to Asia.

When Naruto saw the two get away enough. "Rias, why do not you go out" in fact Naruto was a bit surprised that Rias wait so far to confront him with him about Asia and the fallen. Naruto smiled under his mask. 'It must have been Sona ...' unlike Rias who is impatient, Sona preferred to take her time to do things, Naruto still remembers when the two were just childs as they fought for his attention along with Ravel.

When Naruto saw Rias coming out of the bushes where she was trying to hide, he immediately narrowed his eyes when he noticed Rias looking at Issei with a rather ... strange look.

Rias stopped, but I was still looking at Issei, there it was again, it was more than clear for Rias, it was like seeing Naruto back, He was smiling at that blonde and telling her something while he was boasting... it was like when She saw him go with Ravel. Rias only woke up from her trance when his teacher put himself in front of her.

"You're good?"

"Of course- yes Professor." Rias tried to see more through his teacher, but it was too late, Issei and the blonde had already left.

"So Rias, can I help you?"

Rias really was not surprised in her attempt to follow someone without him to realizing it, she was not good at that sort of thing. "Sensei" Rias came out of the bushes where she tried to hide, his brother had already informed her that the whole situation was under control and there was no danger. Still Rias was a curious woman who tried to take advantage of the things she could, seeing her teacher with a new blonde woman and a Seraph was something quite curious. "Do you work for Grigori, or at least decided to join them, I could offer you a place in my peerage"

Naruto could not help but remember when she was a child and she tried to recruit him by all means necessary.

"Hahaha I'm sorry but I'm not with Grigori, for your offer ... thank you very much but I prefer to stay neutral, fortunately I have friends and enough strength to do so"

"I understand sensei. Now maybe you could tell me what is that Seraph doing in my territory and who is that blonde who seems the world moved around her the last few days"

Naruto frowned. "Do not take this bad Rias, but where I live is not your territory" of course that Naruto had stayed as far as possible from Rias territory. "And for Penemue, I do not even understand what she is still doing it in my place ... maybe she just like it" Naruto was not lying, Penemue had stayed longer, but that was not going to last, Penemue was arguing with a certain guy name Barakiel on the telephone. "I'm sure he'll be leaving soon" Naruto was sure of it, she had to return to Grigori. Although Naruto was in no hurry for her to leave, Penemue was a beautiful woman and he loved to spy on her when he could. "The blonde is Asia Argento, a former saint of the church who ended up being welcomed by renegade fallen angels, I must apologize if we cause problems"

Rias was shocked and frightened at the same time, though her face did not show it. His teacher had basically admitted that he had helped an ex saint just because he wanted to, and that he had connections to make the Grigori leaders personally interested in the matter, that show what kind of friends he has . Another thing Rias did not understand was why his teacher simply had not go and killed all those fallen angels with that sword in his hands, there could be many reasons for it. Whatever the outcome, he now had the support of a Grigori leader, in one move his teacher had earned the loyalty of a former saint and friends in Grigori.

Now she has know what his true intentions were.

Whatever Rias already knew what she wanted to know, so she smiled. "I see Sensei, I'm sorry"

And Naruto knew he had been tricked by Rias, so he smiled, it was not as if it really mattered he would have told Rias anyway, but still it had been a nice touch to fall into Rias trap.

Maybe Rias could use his teacher, after all she would need help very soon with her arranged marriage and his teacher seemed to like to make friends and if his teacher helped her then she would become her friend and if not, well She would see the underworld burn, since he died it was not as if there was much left of it anyway.

Naruto turned to a certain direction along with Rias when they saw a magic teleportation circle, it was light blue and had several symbols of roses in it.

"Speaking of the devil or in this case fallen angel" whispered Naruto, it was strange, Penemue usually gets up late in the morning. Naruto just hoped that both Rias and Penemue would not do anything stupid.

Rias for her part did not really know what to do, she would not have any chance of winning if the Seraph decides to do something against her, it was not possible that such thing happened, but still there was a small possibility.

From the circle Penemue appeared, she had a face of total irritation, also looked like someone who had just woke up, her hair was completely disheveled and also her strange clothes were not completely arranged. When he saw Naruto and Rias, the first thing she did was to yawn, after finishing, she began to walk towards them.

Rias was slightly on guard and she felt her sweat build up in several parts of her body, she had to admit she was nervous, besides Penemue eyes were on her, the look many people gave her, at least those who knew What she had done years ago.

"I know you." Penemue smiled at Rias. "You are the sister of that Buffoon, it is not a pleasure to meet you" after the short and rude greeting Penemue turned to Naruto.

Rias kept quiet, it was the best thing to do, it was not like She did not want to answer, but that was for the best, Penemue was more important than her and stronger than her. What hurt her a little was to hear the nickname that everyone in the supernatural world had given to his brother, his brother was looked down as the Buffoon Lucifer, the whole Gremory clan was also the laughing stock of the supernatural world, if she had a dream would be to restore the good name of the Gremory.

'Buffoon? Sichrzers is really called like that then' Naruto had heard rumors, but besides being only rumors, it was rumors of not very nice people who attacked him, before dying those people usually say anything to try to save themselves, now his curiosity had increased in Know what was going on in the Underworld, but it was not enough to try to go to that place.

"Minato I have to go" Penemue did not want to, but she could not stay here any longer.

Naruto only raised his eyebrows, though no one noticed him behind his mask.

"Something important came up and I need to be there." Penemue came close enough to stick his body against Naruto, placing her hand on his chest. "Listen, I've had a lot of fun with you, with Issei-kun and with Asia" and it was true she had not had that fun for a long time, the last weeks and days had been full of laughter and fun, especially with Naruto. "If you need anything do not hesitate to call me, do not hesitate even for a second" Penemue stood on her toes.

Naruto stiffened when Penemue kissed him, it was a kiss on the edge of his lips and also the mask covered almost completely.

Penemue smiled. "Maybe later when we're not so busy we can do something more?" her cheeks turned pink. "It would be nice if you take to a date you know" finally Penemue gave him a strong hug and inhaled hard trying to keep his scent as much as she could. "Please take care of Issei and Asia" with that Penemue moved away from him and disappeared, leaving a stunned Naruto and Rias.

XXXX

He opened his eyes, but he had to close them immediately upon receiving the powerful white light that blinded him again, it was incredibly painful to his eyes, very much so.

"Take it easy Sirzechs, here"

Sirzechs recognized that voice, it was Ajuka his best friend, so without hesitation he took what he was offering. Although he still could not open his eyes, he could feel that it was a glass of water and some pills. He shoved the pills into his mouth and then drink the water, the liquid was a blessing to his throat which was drier than ever.

Sirzechs began to remember what had happened, the trial, the battle and finally his defeat... the last made him fell like trash, he was defeated by the man who had touched his cute sister. Surely now that man was out there strutting in front of everyone, being loved by everyone as always. Sirzechs felt anger, primarily towards Naruto and then towards him because he was weak, he should have fight to kill and not to incapacitate him, and now that's why he was free, the worst type of criminal was free being loved by all.

Right now he felt so but weak, Sirzechs didn't even know how he was still alive, he should be dead after what Naruto did.

Surely now he was a Satan under the surname of Lucifer, not only dared to hurt his sister but also took his title. And then there were the traitors, Serafall was surely pampering him.. and then there was his wife, or ex wife.

It did not matter, Sirzechs needed to play his cards well, he would get his revenge even if is the last thing he did, this time there would be no mercy, Sirzechs would see Naruto burn in sacred fire as it should be, that criminal should pay for what he did. But right know Sirzechs could do nothing, his family was at risk, he had to bend his head to the new Lucifer, regain his strength, seek allies, reunite his peerage. Naruto, no, know was Naruto Lucifer, Serafall Leviathan, Grayfia Lucifuge. All those masses of demons and those families of demonic pillars that supported him would pay.

"They're all going to die," whispered Sirzechs.

"Chs..."

He was going to burn them all, everyone was going to pay for hurting his sister.

"I am going to see them burning in sacred fire" it is said that for a devil there was no quicker and more painful way to die.

"Sirzechs!"

Finally Sirzechs opened his eyes and came out of his trance as he listened to his friend.

"He is dead Sirzechs"

Sirzechs looked confused at friend.

"Naruto.. Sirzechs, Naruto is dead"

Sirzechs did not understand what Ajuka had said for the first few seconds, confused He look as the normally serene face of his friend transformed into one of guilt and pure sadness, and it was not for less Naruto was literally loved by every demon in Lilith, even the leaders, the satanas.

Sirzechs brain finally caught up with what Ajuka had said. "Ah-a-and-I-I... what?" There were no words for what Sirzechs was feeling right now, his mind could not help but transporting him to happier days, when that blond red-haired boy ran through the city teasing everyone, stopping every now and then at the Gremory mansion to dine with them , Making the day brighter, his parents, those who work in the mansion and his sister were happy just to seeing his smile.

Even if in the end the two fought Sirzechs simply could not swallow that truth so easily, once or maybe He still consider him his friend.

"Sirzechs"

Sirzechs saw the completely serious face of Ajuka.

"Listen to me, I consider you my best friend, the only way that I accept a position as Satan is because you accepted."

The mind of Sirzechs was split in two, he still couldn't believe that Naruto was dead, he wondered what or who had done it, on the other hand he wondered where his friend wanted to go, he already knew that, the only reason which Ajuka and Falbium accepted the position, is because he and Serafall had done it.

"Believe me what I'm going to tell you is the truth... she lied Sirzechs, Rias lied... Naruto never touch her."

A wave of emotions passed through Sirzechs, he felt like floating, he was floating in the air, his throat began to go tighten, he could not breathe anymore. "You lie" it was almost inaudible, an empty word that came out of his mouth.

Ajuka conjured something like a television in her hand, inside the screen was her mother with countless tears in her eyes sitting on the sofa inside the Gremory mansion, in her arms was an inconsolable Rias crying and sobbed in the arms of her mother, her father was sitting Also his two hands covering his face.

"Sorry Mom!" Her little sister shouted. "It was not my intention that all this happen now Naruto is dead and Sirzechs-oniitan too! Grayfia-oneesama hates me! I am so sorry mama! I lie mama I lied! Please Make everything as before! " Venelena tried to console her hysterical daughter, but she, too, was visibly affected.

Sirzechs head was a spiral out of control. "Hahaha this is a true nightmare" if, surely this was a nightmare, surely Naruto had killed him and he was in hell.

But he know that this was real.

Sirzechs felt like.. like... he was a fool, a Buffoon.

"Sirzechs, is chaos, a lot of people did idiotic things they almost started a war with the p doors that Naruto threw me were not just wooden constructions that fell from the sky... this Myoujinmon were some kind of seal full of senjutsu, It would have taken Days to get out of there by myself, but they simply disappeared into a Poof. Sirzechs watched as his friend's face grew paler and paler. "All the seals that Naruto did have been disappearing, all that Naruto has done is disappearing .. I do not know what to do Sirzechs I cannot do nothing"

A silence feel across the room. Then Ajuka look directly at Sirzechs eyes. "What were we thinking.. what were you thinking... w-we-we kill a fifth year old child..."

And that was the final arrow how pierce Sirzechs heart. It was true, Naruto was a child, a child how already at his age Devils expected him to be the new Lucifer, the men how would bring a golden new era to the underworld.

And they kill that future with Naruto.

Then a heartbreaking scream was hear.

Ajuka hurried to the large windows in the room, Sirzechs followed with difficulty.

Sirzechs saw a demon pointing towards the sky, Sirzechs and Ajuka followed.

Sirzechs watched in shock as the barrier that protected Lilith, the Fuin barrier, the barrier created by Naruto slowly became pieces and dust, it was an impressive sight, it was like watching the sun stumble to the earth.

Then Sirzechs saw one demon begin to burn on white fire, then another, another, until all were screaming as they were devoured by sacred flames.

Then Sirzechs saw Ajuka burn in white flames

Falbium, Serafall, Grayfia, his parents, wherever Sirzechs watched all were being devoured by the sacred flames.

"Sirzechs!"

Sirzechs recognized that voice, it was Naruto, there he was in the streets, trying to protect Rias and a baby that were in his arms

"Naruto!" Sirzechs scream desperately trying to reach them, try to do something right and protect the two, But it was useless, soon the flames also reached them.

'This is a nightmare' Sirzechs thought, as the flames also enveloped him.

XXXX

Sirzechs woke up screaming, he was covered in sweat and trembling, he had fallen asleep in his desk. It had been a nightmare inside another nightmare, the same dream that does not let him sleep at night.

"At least I got lucky this time" he said as he got up from his desk. Sometimes his nightmares were much worse.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds as he tried to recover from one of the many nightmares that invaded his dreams, then took some water from a jar and put it in a glass he also took a couple of pills how rapidly shove inside his mouth.

His office was huge, with a huge pair of windows overlooking the city, since he took this post Sirzechs loved to see them, were an excellent distraction from his work. So as always Sirzechs approached them, not before pouring himself another glass of water.

The city looked as gray and decaying as ever, or rather since the barrier that Naruto had put thanks to his Fuin had disappeared along with almost everything he had done. Sirzechs could see the huge sinking monstrosity that look like a Buddha with thousand wooden hands overlooking Lilith, a reminder of when he and Naruto fought.

The barrier that used to protect Lilith seemed that not protect, Naruto added some sort of artificial sun that made the warmest days to all them within the city. Now Lilith looked sadder, and when it rained, Lilith seemed to cry too.

The demons went from here to there doing their things, proceeding their lives with normality.

Sirzechs could see his reflection in the mirror, he had a huge scar that ran from his forehead, passed through his eye and down to his neck, courtesy of Naruto when he ripped off his king piece with Fuin. Besides that if someone could see his chest they would notice a huge Kanji engraved on his chest.

Several knocks on his door took him out of his thoughts.

"Go ahead"

His secretary opened the door, a woman with brown hair and green eyes, Sirzechs might confuse her with a Sitri for her serious and professional character.

"Lucifer-sama, Grayfia-sama wishes to speak with you"

Sirzechs closed his eyes when he heard the name of the woman he loved, but she no longer wanted to see him not even in a photo.

Sirzechs was not sure what Lucifuge wanted with him. 'Maybe at last she comes for my head' it would not have much difficulty for Grayfia to do so.

Sirzechs sat behind his desk visibly nervous. "Tell her she is welcome" it should be something important, Garyfia would not approaching him other way.

Sirzechs closed his eyes as he listened to the footsteps of the former strongest queen of the underworld and his ex-wife.

XXXX

Well I hope everyone enjoy the chapter. Thanks for reading a comment.


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy it...

Sirzechs was sitting behind his desk, eagerly waiting for the beautiful silver-haired woman to arrive. He lick his lips with his tongue that seemed to have dried suddenly. When he saw how the knob of the beautiful door that was specially made with the wood that Naruto could produce he became even more anxious. How long it had been since Sirzechs had seen her, maybe even a year had passed since Grayfia had approached him.

Finally the door opened.

And as always Sirzechs could not but marvel at the sight of the woman in front of him, it was as beautiful as the day he laid his eyes on her.

Her hair was silver, her eyes were the same color as her hair, her body was perfect. Grayfia was a woman who, unlike many other demons like Sirzechs mother, did not hide under a spell that she was a mature woman. As always she wore her tradition French Maid dress, which she had always had and since then had modified so that she could also serve in her well in battle.

Sirzechs noticed how Grayfia looked at the wood door, as if for a moment she was loss in some memories.

Sirzechs remember happier times, when the two were close and in love, when Grayfia had told him the reason of why she always wear that dress, it was simply because she liked and also made her mother very angry whenever she saw her in it. Sirzechs still remembers that day, the laughters and kisses they had, it was one of his most precious memories.

He was a young man when he first saw her. Grayfia was older than he, she had fought in the final stage of the great war with his twin brother, she like all the Lucifuges had been a firm believer in the old customs of the Devil race, she had been his worst enemy during the civil War.

Grayfia was not only the strategist of the old Satan faction during the war, Devils use to run in terror when she appeared to face some of today Satans in battle all for the sake of not being frozen to death.

When she started to walk towards the desk, Sirzechs felt sadness to see her taking a small handkerchief from her dress pocket, just to cover her mouth and nose with it, so much was her hate for him that she did not even want to breathe the same air as he.

"Lucifuge-sama, how can I help you?" Sirzechs spoke out trying not to make contact with those silver eyes, Sirzechs was concentrated signing papers aferre papers, it was for his own safety, now was the same tension that Sirzechs felt as when he find her in some battlefield during the civil war, a false move and this woman would not hesitate to claim his head in retribution.

For a second there was no response from her, and Sirzechs began to sweat nervously, the tension was only increasing. If she decided to do something then Sirzechs could only fight for a few seconds maybe a few minutes at most, before being overwhelmed by Grayfia, Naruto had made sure that he could not hurt her or Serafall anymore.

Sirzechs was no longer the Super Devil, considered even stronger than the original, Not since Naruto rip off his king piece that should have killed him and put a seal on his chest. Now Sirzechs was as strong as his father or his mother, he was no opponent to the woman that the world considered as strong as the original Satanas.

"Lucifer-sama, Riser Phoenix-sama wishes to visit her fiancé, he asked me to accompany him, and witness this meting"

Her voice didn't sound annoy, not angry, not irritated, not unhappy to be talking to him right now, there was only pure indifference loaded with a hint of sarcasm when she said his name and title.

Grayfia and Serafall love to remind him how it was the title should no longer be his, Naruto should have been the real Lucifer, but he die. The only reason he continued to occupy this position was because Ajuka, the only true monster left after Naruto died by sacred fire and Sirzechs powers were taken away, Ajuka didn't accept having the title of Lucifer.

Of the three monsters that the underworld used to have only one remain one who did not really care much anything at all.

"Hmm," Sirzechs murmured as he take another paper to sign. 'What is Riser trying to play?' After what happened, there was almost no one who wanted to have any kind of deal with the Gremorys, the marriage contract between the Gremorys and the Phoenix was quite suspicious, the original plan was for Rias and Riser to have a powerful child capable of be the new leader of the underworld, with the incredible magic reserves of the Gremory clan, the power of destrucción of the Bael clan, and the immortality of the Phoenix as well as their fire and wind, that child would be incredibly strong, maybe even something completely new would have come from that union.

But that was no longer the case, the Phoenix would be dragged into the mud along with the Gremorys, Riser would change his surname to Gremory and he would not be treated differently than the rest of his new family, The Phoenix would have to help the Gremorys in anything.

Riser was basically political murder himself.

The Phoenix were a special family, many had aligned with Naruto, but many others also did with Sirzechs, you could say they were neutral to a certain extent, and that was beneficial for them, inadvertently played for both teams and people were felt confused about them. But if Rias and Riser were to married then that would break.

So Sirzechs did not really know what Riser wanted to archive, even he was quite special in the underworld, as well as to some extent Riser carried some political weight.

Riser was the only member of Naruto Peerage... Naruto re incarnate him as his bishop, riser was loved by the people and the legion Naruto recibe when he reach the title of Baron. Riser was the closet thing to a heir of Naruto.

It would be best to wait and see what was happening in his mind. Of course if the union really happened, Rias detests Riser and Riser absolutely detested Rias. Sirzechs knew that the honeymoon between the two would end with one of the two spouses death.

The union between the two was destined to not pass.

Now there was another problem, Sirzechs did not want to see Grayfia close to his sister, he would send first a dog from the streets before Grayfia to mediate things between the two. The relationship between Rias and Grayfia had burn along with Naruto.

Sirzechs still heard stories of the beating that Sona received by her own sister, when Serafall disappear just to came back a lot diferent... and Sona was next to Rias. Grafya and Serafall were basically inseparable, plus Sirzechs know they were up to something...

Sirzechs sighed, could not do much anyway, his hands were tied. "Very well Lucifuge-sama please made them behave"

Without saying a word or bowing, Grayfia began walking to the exit.

But Sirzechs needed to know something. "Grayfia ..." Sirzechs immediately felt how several degrees went down, perhaps saying his name was not the best of the ideas, but Sirzechs had already gone to far to stop. "How is my son?" He really wanted to know about Milicas.

The whole world seemed to stop at that moment, with only the two of them still able to move freely.

"Stop fooling yourself Buffon" without saying more, Grayfia keep walking not before using a fire spell to burn the handkerchief that she had used to cover her mouth.

Sirzechs saw her leave, as always he absolutely refused to believe it, there was no way, his son had the color of his hair and Grayfia eyes, besides.. besides Milicas was incredible strong for his age he was a Gremory, so Sirzechs refused to believe it. "The sun will always come back right friend" there was always hope, Naruto always said so, the sun always comes back even in the darkest nights, for all.

XXXX

On the other side of the Underworld there was another city, equal or perhaps even more exotic than the capital of the Devils, and unlike Lilith, Grigori was full of life. Child's ran or flew around with their pair of black wings, the young men and women flirted with each other as any teenager would do, the megalopolis market was full not only fallen angels, but other races that came to sell and buy anything. Grigori was famous for his advances in both magic and science or both,

But Grigori was even more famous for his countless brothels... it was the city with more brothels in it. Humans, Devils, Yokais, gods, men and women, of all ages, in Grigori there was no such thing as sexual Taboo, anyone was welcome to this city of perversions, if you paid enough any fantasy could come true, no matter how sick Or stranger was. Grigori economy was based mostly on people who came to spend their money to have fun, anyone was welcome if you behave and have your pockets full of something to pay then you would have the most fun and the most incredible sex experience in your whole life.

"You have not had sex if you have not slept with a fallen angel" that was what was usually said in the supernatural world, there was nothing more innocent, exotic and beautiful than the men and women who are called fallen angels.

Many years ago when the angel named Azazel deceived his father with a lot of demonic goats and was expelled from heavens, he went to wander through various places trying to find a home for his fallen brothers and sisters.

Then he found the Underworld, fight a war against his sister Lucifer, and snatched half of this gigantic place.

The fallen Angels loved their governor and were quite loyal to him.

In the middle of the whole city was a huge building that was clearly the center of the city, it stood out from all off the modern city by the fact that it looked more like a castle than anything else.

Within this fortress that would take several armies to take it, were the most influential people of this half of the Underworld.

A man with black hair with a piece of blond hair and a goatee was playing with some kind of robot that was on the huge table. He was Azazel the guy who was called governor and leader of the fallen angels.

Beside him was a man with folded arms, his eyes were closed and he seemed to have few friends, he waited anxiously and patiently for the meeting to begin. He was Barakiel also known as the Lightning Lord.

Then there was a man who had short pink hair, eyes of the same color, he was a pretty man, many women and men would fall surrendered before his beauty, he was small and with a thin body and features. He had a book in his hands and have a small smile on his face. He was Shemhazai.

After five more minutes, the enormous doors of the huge and luxurious room opened, showing Penemue in all her glory.

She sat in her place without greeting her brothers and her brothers seemed not to notice her presence.

After several minutes Barakiel finally began the meeting. "Alright, Penemue is here, shall we begin?"

"Hmm, what you're talking about?, Kokabiel is not here yet," Penemue said, her head resting on the table.

Shemhazai smiled a little more still in his book. "Kokabiel will not come, he's on the frontier uhmm .. defending our interest and honor or something like that"

Azazel who was using a screwdriver on the robot began to laugh. "Hahaha he is wasting his time"

"Umu, you should have seen Penemue, he was very angry, storm out when we refused to mobilize the army to the frontier after the Devils did." Barakiel had not moved an inch from where he was.

Penemue frowned. "Seriously, the demons send troops to the frontier?"

"Correction... it was Sirzechs who sent the army to the border, your arrival in Kuoh where his sister resides should have really made him nervous, so I guess He did threaten to go to war if we did something" Azazel barely contained the desire to Laughing at the Buffon Satanas, finally he could not hold more and began to laugh, a laugh that began to ring throughout the room.

Even Shemhazai's smile grew larger. "I wonder who told him it was the best idea, or he even consulted anyone, brother?"

"Hmm he did not consult anyone, he thought it was the best move. He should have asked Serafall or Falbium if it was the best ... maybe he even should have ask us to advice him hahahaha" Azazel started to laugh more.

Usually an army camping outside of your borders would have most of the leaders waiting nervously and even sending your own army to meet them, not just to defend your nation, but to show others your power.

But Azazel was not a conventional leader.

He did not even bother to send a soldier or diplomat or at least inform Sirzechs of the situation of what Penemue was doing in Kuoh.

What for?.

If the Buffon Satanas wanted to pass in to Grigori, then by all means he was welcome. The border between the two nations was simply a piece of nobody, that nobody wanted and a horrible place to defend. But as the enemy advances, then it is when the enemy would suffer. Sirzechs must have taken a book and read what the first Leviathan suffered when he tried to take the piece of Underworld that now belonged to Grigori...

"I see, but that does not explain why Kokabiel is not here" say Penemue, as she began playing with the table, she already miss Naruto, Issei and Asia, surely right know they would be playing something, Penemue didn't know until now how intense and funny a monopoly game could get...

"Hmm he said something defend our honor from the dirty Devils and how Azazel was not fit to rule" replied Shemhazai. "He took his followers to encounter the Devils on the border ... of course nothing happened and Sirzechs was once again a fool"

Penemue really felt a little bad for the current Lucifer, when everyone found out that he sent an army to the border and Grigori did not even respond to his threat, his already damage reputation would fall even more, many more people would stop believing in him as anything really.

After that Azazel finally stop laughing and sigh tired. "Even so when that organization finally makes its move it may be the end of the biblical factions"

The fun atmosphere was gone, now the brothers were serious, the face of Barakiel stone softened and Shemhazai closed his book, Penemue looked away.

Azazel put his hand in his goatee as he saw the city he had built and now he was trying to protect, the fallen angels had been left with the smallest population after the war, they had lost to many. "The Devils are too busy killing each other as usual. Heaven sees enemies everywhere and we can not do anything..."

A few years ago Grigori had a encounter with an organization... the encounter resulted in Grigori complete defeat, the best fallen angels that Grigori could offer died bringing a piece of information that shook Azazel to the bone. "When that organization finally reveals itself and the Devils know ... it will shake the biblical factions to their foundations, fifty and fifty, or they bring a new golden era or the complete destruction of the devils and they will drag us with them.."Azazel smiled again. "I'm going to enjoy it when those people finally reveal their presence in the world" but still I was a bit nervous about what was going to happen. How would have know that the old Devil faction could come with something like that, or that there were people out there capable of pull out something so incredibly.

"Enough with that," said Shemhazai pointedly. "Why not tell us if you had a good time on your little vacations sister. Maybe you met someone new?" Shemhazai had a smile on her face.

"Ohhh it's true." Azazel's eyes flashed with emotion. "What is true of that sword that carries that human. Do really eat energy?" Azazel had a thousand and one questions about Samehada , he already knew the name.

"It does," Penemue replied with a smile. "You can believe it's an artifact that is alive"

Azazel's eyes were about to explode out of their sockets.

"By the way who is that guy?. There is no way he is a mere human after he involved Yasaka in this problem" Shemhazai blink "And she sounded quite happy." Shemhazai spoke again thoughtfully.

Actually that Yasaka had warned them about Raynare was a blessing. Not only they could get their entire group alive but because now Yasaka seemed willing to talk to them again after the Devils tried to destroy the Nekomata residing in the Underworld. Yasaka had isolated the entire Yokai faction from the biblical factions thanks to Sirzechs and Naruto who decided the best time to kill each other was one of crisis in the Underworld. But now Yasaka was willing to talk about trade and relations again.

It was a blessing to Azazel.

"It's obvious that he's hiding something, I would not be surprised if Minato was not his real name. Maybe some lost human hero, one who got tired of the fighting," Barakiel replied.

"Most likely, Yasaka just told us that he did a job with exceptional results ... hmmm earning the Yokai entery thanks" Azazel eyes got cold. "Do you think he is involved with that enormous and impossible exodus of the Nekomata after the bloody trial? "

Penemue blinked several times, maybe Minato really is that figure or figures that pulled the Nekomata out when the Underworld was without leader after the "bloody trial" "Could be a possibility, besides it is obvious that he is a hero, if not by what reason would save Asia-chan or would be helping to the new red emperor to be stronger"

"Anyway, he has my thanks for not having just eliminated Raynare and his group." Azazel spoke sincerely, his brothers and sister agreed with him, they were very few and Milletl was only a teenager.

"I suppose you offered him to join our faction," Barakiel said.

"Of course I did, but obviously he does want to keep a low profile" Penemue replied. "Besides he really has a peaceful life and wants to protect it." Penemue smiled. "If Issei-kun or Asia-chan would haven't been in danger I doubt if we knew that he is a human hero"

"I see ... we still owe him a favor and I'll pay him back when he need it." Shemhazai sighed. "For starters we have to leave her protégé, that ex-nun alone" when they knew the sacred gear that Asia had all the leaders wanted to recruit her, but thanks to Raynare now was impossible.

Azazel smiled again. "Ohh it looks like the next days will be interesting too"

"Why?"

"The marriage between Rias Gremory and Riser Phoenix ... hahahaha this is total madness" spying on the Devils was so simple since that barrier that Naruto had made disappeared. It was like stealing candy from children who also wanted to be kill and steal each other.

XXXX

Rias Gremory was now sitting behind her desk, looking closely as Issei Hyoudou came in for more contracts with humans.

She was genuinely surprised that Issei was doing his best, ever since he had become a Devil and Sona had explained how and for what contracts worked, Issei had been struggling to achieve his dream.

His king still did not appear, but Rias was sure that when he/she did would feel proud of Issei. Rias knows she would be proud of him. It was a shame that Rias had lost such a dedicated new Devil, Rias bet and lost, besides the fallen had not won to, in this case nobody won, the house won. 'You know what they say: the house always wins'

Maybe most would call her stupid because She tried to work out a complicated plan when all she had to do was get close to him, convince him with her best arguments of the benefits of being a Devil and anyone was sure that Issei would jump To the opportunity to belong to the promiscuous world of the supernatural world.

Maybe in a case of a normal Devil that would have work.

But Rias was not a normal Devil, it was not because she belonged to an important family in the Underworld, it was because she had many problems at her young age.

Not even her Peerage was completely loyal to her, Koneko only stayed with her because at the moment was convenient to little Nekomata, Rias did not care much her loyalty she loved her as she loved Akeno or Kiba and how she would have love Issei.

At first Rias simply thought to ask Issei about joining her Peerage, but immediately her mind began to think of a lot of possibilities and fear caught up with her.

If Issei joined her Peerage just for the sake of fulfilling his dream of having his own harem then Issei, just like Koneko, would not be loyal to Rias and might flee when things get problematic.

Rias was even afraid that he would judge her and walk away from her when she found out what she had done to a friend, and when Issei learned of how divided his new faction was then he would also flee from her.

Issei wanted to have his harem not get involved in problems and policies of a place that he does not even of know of really exists.

That is why Rias had to have saved his life from the clutches of death at a critical moment, that way Issei might feel a debt to her and be a loyal man.

In the end, the only one who had won was Issei and his sensei. Issei had no need of anything with Rias and her teacher was doing a better job than she could do in training Issei for the future and his sensei had earned the gratitude and lifelong friendship of the new Red Dragon Emperor.

The house always wins.

Those words sounded ironic, his professor had lived longer in this city than Rias, he was without a hint of debut the house.

Then there was the ex-saint with a rare sacred gear that could heal all races alike. Finding someone who could be good at healing magic was already weird and rare, even rarer that a human born with a similar sacred gear and also be good with it, men and women who were dedicated to healing and were good were so rare, it Like finding a golden egg and the chicken how put that egg.

Naruto was one of those rarities, but well, there was little that his friend could not do, it seemed that he was blessed by several gods, Rias could only think terrified what his beloved could have done when he became an adult, only fifteen years and he was already a monster that went on rampage against the strongest Devil in history. And it end badly for the strongest Devil in history...

Rias was sure that they should have classified Naruto not as a super Devil like his brother, Ajuka or Rizevim, most people referred to the demons Like Devils, but Naruto would surely have the title off "Real Demon" or "Demon Lord" or maybe "Archdemon", if only he had grown up and his powers with him ...

Rias might be able to approach Asia Argento, but she would probably reject her offer, perhaps because of the rumors, over the years Rias had realized that she was quite famous or rather infamous in the supernatural world, Rias did not keep her hopes up, surely Asia had also heard rumors and preferred to keep distance with her.

But who knows, maybe if she approached her little by little and became friends Asia could join her Peerage, the first thing was to help his teacher who was trying to enroll her in Kuoh, Rias could help with that, help Asia to attend school would be a good step for both to become friends.

Suddenly everyone in the club room saw a bright orange magic circle appear on the floor.

Rias stomach clunch, she could not believe it, Rias was not ready yet.

But all her worries vanished when it was not Riser who appeared, if not someone who regarded as a sister just like Sona.

Ravel Phoenix had come to Kuoh.

XXXX

Five o'clock in the morning, the sky was still black with the stars still shining, the crickets were still singing, the lights were still onn inside the dark park. In one of the many lights on, under it were three people dressed in sports outfits.

Asia trembled slightly, did not know what she really wanted, if she started with hell training then the cold would go away quickly, but then she would start training in hell and she really did not want to start training in hell

Issei, on the other hand, noticed how Asia was shaking, but not only that, since last month the little nun had grown remarkably, and her pale skin was now more normal and tan. Issei also noticed the changes in his own body, when he woke up today he was very surprised when he looked at himself in the mirror and looked at the muscles that had grown, besides the floor seemed to be separated more from him each day, He was growing at an alarming rate if He was noticing it.

Issei turned to see suspicious at his Sensei.

He did not know how, he did not know when and could not prove it, but Issei was sure that he was drugging his and Asian food with something...

Also since he started training with his sensei Issei could feel it, something, someone was stalking him wanting to hurt him... Issei did not know how or why but he knew that something was behind all the time and maybe nobody noticed it but He, he was all the time on guard, Issei felt that the moment he relaxed something was going to happen, someone would hurt him. He was on edge all the time.

The neck hair suddenly rose, he rapidly turning back, there it was again, he did not know what was happening, but he did not want to continue living this way, sooner or later he would have to catch whatever that was Or he would go crazy.

"Very well today we are going to start with something a little different, don't worry you will still train your body"

Issei sighed irritably, Asia mind could not help but take her to that warm bed she had in her home, although Penemue was no longer with her and she did not say goodbye, Asia missed sleeping with someone hugging her, Penemue had filled that role during her stay at Naruto and her home.

"Now I want you to take these sheets of paper." Naruto showed them his hands, there were two sheets of paper.

Issei and Asia obeyed. They examined them but did not notice anything unusual about them.

"These are special, I want you to channel some magic into them." Naruto turned to see Issei. "Remember Issei just imagine it, that is what magic is about"

Asia had no problems given her experience with her sacred the church had taught her how to use it. But that was not Issei's case, so he began to imagine a lot of perverted things in order to activate some of the magic inside him. Issei was thankful that his Sensei had explained more or less to him, a simple explanation like Awakening and using the magic inside him, he just had to imagine most of the things and using his will to create them, for him there was no feeling stronger than being a pervert and wanting his own harem, so Issei motivation was not lacking.

Not a second happen when the sheets of paper in his hands react to them.

Issei paper split in half and then burst into flames. Naruto raised his eyebrow, Issei had a tuning to fire, that was not surprising, reading about his sacred gear and the creature inside it, the best explanation he could give is that the dragon was fire element while the natural element of Issei was Air or vice versa.

Meanwhile the Asia became soaked, then it turned into stone. Again Naruto was surprised, he hoped that Asia had affinity for water given her sacred gear but he was not expected that she have and earth affinity as well. This gave Naruto the opportunity to work on Asia, although he knew many ways to heal himself and others, many of these techniques based on magic or chakra were unique to his wood style, Asia obviously could not use it, but Now that Asia had water and earth as elements he might be able to teach her to use the super strength technique, Naruto was sure that with the talent that Asia had to use magic she would learn it in no time, maybe he could also teach her medical ninjutsu.

Naruto narrowed his eyes suspiciously and looked at Asia breast.

Asia noticed it and tried to cover herself ashamed but Naruto was still looking at her intensely.

"Cannot be coincidence..." Asia almost had no breasts, it could almost be said that she was flat,

but Naruto know better...

He had heard from Jiraya that Tsunade also used to be flat at Asia age and that and at the same year Tsunade breast began to grown alarmingly fast.

In Naruto's mind the coincidences were too many, besides Asia breast have began to grown alarmingly fast... perhaps because Naruto was drugging their food, so their body's could grow faster, nothing especial really, but Naruto prefers to keep them in the dark.

There was no doubt that Asia was talented... and was going to have more talents.

These two were talented.

"Uh-muu" Naruto could not wait to see a woman would become, with the legendary size of breast and medical talent of the legendary loser Tsunade Senju. right now he was extremely proud of her apprentice. "Strive for that throne Asia and you shall have it..." Naruto lift his thumb.

"Ehh?.. ahh yes sensei!"

Both Asia and Issei were surprised by what had just happened with the pieces of paper that seemed normal.

"Issei you have affinity for fire and air, while you Asia water and earth elements get better with you." Naruto put his hands on his chin thoughtful. "How interesting really"

"Seriously!" Issei cry excited, how doesn't like to know what are your elements, perhaps he could use fire and air like in Avatar.

Asia said nothing but she was also happy to know what elements got along with her.

"Hmmm" Naruto looked at them seriously. "Now listen to me very well, if ever for any reason by any circumstance any of you two reveal what we have just done, I swear to you for everything and everyone you would never see me again"

Naruto voice sounded incredibly serious, both Issei and Asia stepped back in bewilderment, Asia was really was shocked by what she had just heard, if sh revealed or at least commented what they had done then Naruto would leave her alone. That was not going to happen, so she swear she'd do her best to have her brain forget this.

"Maybe it sounds weird but I cannot reveal the reason why" Naruto knew he was already a suspicious guy in some places, but if he started to give random clues eventually someone would connect something and that way someone would know who he really is, for better or worse.

Forgetting about what just happened, Naruto walked to the nearest tree and pulled out a bunch of leafs with his fist. He took the leaves between his fingers, showing them to Issei and Asia.

"Fire" the leaf burst into flames. "Air" the leaf broke into several pieces. "Water" the leaf got wet. "Earth" became earth and then crumbled. "And finally but no less important lightning" the final leaf crumpled. "These are the five basic elements, sometimes someone is good enough to combine them and do something new. Like the current Leviathan that can create ice by combining water and air, or as Rias Gremory has something special in her blood making her capable of Combining fire, air and lightning plus that something in her blood makes it special to create her power of destrucción, that is called a bloodline "

They both listened attentively.

"What we are going to do today and all the days that follow until you do it perfectly is to work with these leafs, no matter how long it take"

Naruto looked at Issei. "You Issei try to make the leaves split in half or burned using only magic and your imagination"

Now He look at Asia. "You Asia will make your leafs get wet or become a stone using only your magic... here are enough leafs for a lifetime, go and start, who knows maybe if you try hard enough something new can be born from you"

Of course Issei and Asia were excited to start, not only because they would do something new than the usual exercises that were already tired of, plus having the power of some element at your disposal was also very pleasant.

XXXX

Issei could not believe the luck he was having lately. Finally Lady Lucky was smiling at him, his years as a perverted teenager were finally giving him something in return.

Issei was watching clos the most beautiful and exotic women that men and women could only dream of.

Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Penemue, all beautiful and unique women, Issei and his right hand had had a whole night alone for them thinking about them...

And now in front of him was another beautiful woman.

She had Riasbody with Akeno's breasts, as well as being blond and having her hair tied in two drill-shaped ponytails, she was dressed like a princess, with a long yellow dress that pressed her into all the right places.

She was a princess who had come to bless them with her presence.

But Issei could not help but to think that something was wrong with her...

Her skin was extremely pale, but it was not a pale color like Akeno's beautiful skin, her skin looked more sickly and almost purple, her lips were the same color, under her blue eyes there were heavy dark circles that made her look like If she was extremely tired, her long blond hair had remarkable gray hair in it giving a dual tonality blonde and white colors, also even under that pink dress Issei could notice that she was extremely thin and had the same height as Asia.

In conclusion, Issei could say that this beautiful woman could have some illness that is killed her.

"Ravel!"

It was the cry of Rias and Sona.

Issei was surprised to have seen something as impressive as seeing Sona scream as she ran happily alongside Rias, both with open arms, as well as tears piling up in her eyes.

"Rias, Sona"

It was the sweet voice of the arrival princes, or rather the whisper, her voice was a little hoarse, it seemed that she also wanted to scream in happiness but her strings did not leave her.

Finally Rias and Sona reached Ravel, and the three of them embraced comforting themselves with their warm, while at the same time they could no longer contain the tears of happiness falling from the eyes of the three. Sona's glasses quickly blurred as she squeezed Ravel closer and closer.

Ravel took both their cheeks with their hands, while she looked them both in the eyes. "I felt so alone... why you two have no visit me?" Ravel knew the answer to that question, she knew that her two dear friends wanted to be far from the Underworld as much as they could, but even so, Ravel could only speak comfortably with these two, she miss them a lot.

Immediately the faces of Rias and Sona became full of guilt when they listen to Ravel barely audible voice.

Ravel was a Phoenix and literally a being able to love someone until it could kill her was the worst that had been left after Naruto death.

She was becoming crazier and crazier, a slowly and painful way to go for a Phoenix.

The clan Phoenix love was legendary in the underworld, once a Phoenix love something they would not let it go for any reason. Something as a loving a mascot could be mortal for them... they could become crazy at losing that love, or they would kill themselves to alleviate their tormented minds or just to try to Follow their loved ones to the next life.

It was no more than a miracle that she was alive and was not already mad, Ravel's mind was full of nightmares that would surely have driven Rias and Sona crazy.

Ravel also felt bad about having made such an insensitive question. The world does not revolve around her and Ravel knew it, so she quickly took the hands of Rias and Sona and led them to the nearest couch where she sat in the middle of both, trying to take all the comfort she could of her best friends.

Of course Rias and Sona immediately embraced her as best they could, even when they were small Ravel had always liked sleeping with someone hugged her.

Ravel turned to see the beautiful woman who had seen the exchange with a smile. "Akeno, could you bring me some of your exquisite tea?"

Akeno smile grew a little larger as he walked over to Ravel, only to lean forward and kiss her forehead, Ravel could not help but giggle like a little girl at Akeno kiss.

"Of course, my Princess" was what Akeno answered while going to another room for tea.

Ravel looked at her until she was out, Akeno had been extremely kind to her and Ravel considered her a precious friend. Then his gaze settled on little Koneko. "Hello Koneko" she said simply not wanting to irritate Koneko more with her presence.

"Hmm" Koneko said simply, did not even turn to see her and preferred to continue eating her candys.

"Ravel, why are you here?" Sona asked, it did not sound rude or sarcastic, it was a simple question, a question that had bases, Ravel was not allowed to leave the Phoenix state because someone could attempt against her life or because she could simply try something herself against her own life. Sona knew that Ravel was under constant suicide watch.

"Ohh, I just needed to get some fresh air" and Ravel was not lying, it was good to be in the human world, she had not been here since long time, and it was refreshing change from her oppressive home. She really felt better, besides visiting her two best friends did a lot of good on her. Of course she had not only come as a tourist... "I may have escaped to come and tell you something important Rias" Ravel said quickly.

There was silence in the room.

Until Sona broke it when sigh. Surely Ravel mother, the Phoenix family matriarch is flushing up the entire state to find her daughter, since the Phoenix patriarch died during the bloody trial, Ruval had taken his place as the family leader, surely Ruval was the Same as her mother. So Sona stood up without saying anything, going to the door, she would have to contact the Phoenix and tell them the situation, and convince them to let Ravel stay at least a few days with them.

"That's why I love you so much Sona~" Ravel whispered with a smile, she knew well what her violet-eyed friend was going to do.

Akeno entered the room again, with a cart full of cakes and tea, for all in the room, Koneko soon rushed for the strawberry cake. Ravel also took a slice but unlike Koneko she ate more calmly and almost as if she did not want to, what she took with gusto was the tea, she loved the tea made by Akeno.

"Well Ravel, what do you want to tell me?" Rias was nervous about what She could tell her, it was no small thing that Ravel will try to sneak out just to want to see her.

Ravel went straight to the point. "Oniisama plans to visit you this week"

The news left Rias pale.

"A-plus he p-plans to bring G-Grayfia as mediator of the meeting"

Hearing that name everyone except Issei stopped doing what they were doing and just froze where they were exactly, Koneko even threw down his plate full of cake to turn to see Ravel with eyes wide open.

Issei was surprised to see everyone's reaction to hearing the name Grayfia, not only that but also wanted to know who Ravel's brother was and why Rias had turned pale when she hear about, Issei swallowed, his curiosity was killing him , He wanted to know what was happening. "Rias-senpai, what is happening?" It seemed that it was important, who knows maybe Issei could help.

Ravel looked for the first time at the brown haired boy, she could clearly feel a demonic aura coming out of him, but she knew that aside from Rias and her Peerage and Sona, there were no more Devils attending this academy, which meant That this man was a new member of rías Peerage.

Rias turned to see Issei, releasing a sigh that sounded a little heartbreaking. "My fiance is Ravel Brother"

Now it was Issei's turn to freeze where he was, of all the things that his mind had imagined her senpai had a fiance was not one of them. But Issei knew it, the way Rias had reacted to it, it was obvious that she did not want to marry the guy. "B-but how? W-what?" It was all that came out of his mouth.

"It was a contract that my family made with a the Phoenix family Issei long ago. It's a arranged marriage"

Ravel felt a little pity for him, knowing Rias surely she seduced this boy to recruit him into her Peerage and now his heart was broken to hear that Rias had a fiance. Surely right now his mind was thinking about how barbarian sounded something like a marriage contract, the humans had almost completely discarded the concept, like the concept of royalty, just because one was born in different circumstances It did not mean that you were better or worse. The man she loves had shown everyone in the Underworld that the concept of royalty was so wrong.

Even so, Ravel would try to explain the best she could to this boy about how and why the demonic society functioned.

"I'm sure they've already told you, but after the great war, the civil war and the last war that had two beings and they followers fighting for the control of the Underworld, where I must tell you my father died, the demons were on the verge of extinction, That is why they created the Devil pieces to reincarnate other races into Devils. Many of the demonic families began to fear that their power would gradually be reduced to normal devils or the new demons that were re incarnated, eventually these new groups will begin to have more power And influence and overthrow the 72 demonic families, many pureblood Devils had died during the wars, that's why the families began to sign marriage contracts for their children, that way new pure Devils could be born, Rias and my brother Are like that and the parents of Rias were also in a marriage contract"

Issei stood there quietly as he heard the princess speak, after a few seconds of silence he finally spoke. "Ehh I do not care, if Rias-senpai does not want to marry your brother then I will help her not to do it, I do not care the consequences" was what answered Issei, eyes closed and scratching his cheek.

Rías flushed.

And Ravel stayed there quietly, or rather frozen when behind Issei a Naruto appeared exactly in the same position, with that fox smile he had. "I see... I need some fresh air" Ravel got up, her mind was on the clouds after seeing that Naruto, it was not like the Naruto that her mind used to imagine, this seemed real.

"Yeah Ravel-chan, another one for your collection, maybe you should also burn him"

A voice inside Ravel head spoke.

"Shut up you're not real"

"Ahh but I am Ravel-chan ... Believe it, or at least in your crazy head I am ehehehe"

Ravel was trying desperate for her tears to not come out in front of everyone. She really felt awful inside, she was beginning to regret coming to this place.

XXXX

Middle night on the streets of Kuoh, the neighborhoods were mostly completely uninhabited except for somebody here and there wandering around for some destination, one of these people was a beautiful girl with exotic crimson hair walking down the streets.

Normally many people would reserve the right to tell this beautiful woman to not go out at midnight, when most people slept and most people with not so good intentions would come out. But Rias Gremory far far from being someone who could be hurt.

So Rias walked unconcernedly through the streets, without noticing anything around. She was too worried thinking about what She would do once Riser arrived at Kuoh, Rias was quite grateful to Ravel for having informed her of this, besides that Riser somehow thought that bringing Grayfia with him would be a good idea, maybe it was just to annoy her.

Rias has no idea what Riser want to do with her anymore. Riser good reputation among the Devil community would only go down the mud when he changed his surname to Gremory and along with her became the head of the family, the Phoenix did not really need Riser, Ravel could serve as head of the clan If something happened to Ruval.

Or she could have been, but with the current situation and the mental state of Ravel, she could no longer replace Ruval or marry another pure demon. Something similar happened with Rias and Riser, why Riser would want to marry her, just to inherit the problems of her family, it no longer made sense to continue with this marriage contract.

The only conclusion that Rias could get was that Riser was only doing this out of vengeance.

She could not blame him, After all she would also want revenge after somebody betray your best friend and king.

Riser enjoyed a good reputation even in the legion Naruto used to command for being the only person Naruto re incarnate in his peerage as his bishop. Since Naruto had no heirs of its own, Riser would most likely end up commanding the legion of the now-extinct Brifons clan used to command, and now with his new Baron also dead, Riser was the closest thing an heir to the dead Baron Naruto.

Rias still remembers the day that Naruto received the title of Baron and the command of the legion that the Brifons used to command or at least what if remained after losing a lot of their members in the wars, the commander of the legion was so happy to have someone to serve again, Rias even remembers seeing him jump from here to there The fist on top of his head, it was rather strange to see such a serious person acting that way.

Rías heard about how Naruto legion cross the river that pass trough Lilith to engage Sirzechs forces in combat when Naruto rebellion began...

"Aea Acta Est" were the famous words that the commander say when they cross the river.

Rias as always was extremely happy about Naruto receiving even more recognition, but at the same time as always she was extremely jealous of him.

But there was no time to drown in guilt and memories.

Rias needed a plan to get rid of her marriage to Riser, she would even take her own life before being dragged to whatever place Riser wanted to drag her.

Rias thought that most likely Riser simply wanted to boast about how he had stolen her innocence in front of everyone and perhaps in that way gain more influence among the idiotic people...

So the best plan Rias could think of was to take such satisfaction from Riser and perhaps at the same time get rid of this contract once and for all.

Rías had first thought of using Issei as a mean to fulfill this goal, but if she did, she would only get him in trouble, as a new Devil Issei did not know the games played by the great lords, so Rias decided to have a Little compassion for him, besides not knowing who his king was also was quite disheartening, his king could be someone powerful and Rias did not need to make more powerful angry towards her, she has already too many sworn enemies.

So the best choice was a human.

And there was no better specimen than his English teacher.

Rias could already see the apartment complex in front of her.

Perhaps her best friend Akeno would be angry at her, perhaps she would never forgive her for what she was about to do, chances are that her teacher would be hunted after Rias finished seducing him, he could even be isolated from human society if news about what he was going to do with a student came out.. maybe she could even get pregnant that way there would be no more marriage contracts.

Sometimes you had to sacrifice pieces for a better future, and the English teacher was the perfect piece to sacrifice.

Rias did not notice anyone around, so she spread her wings and began to fly to her teacher's room, where he would surely be asleep, Rias could not help it, she was nervous, but still this had to be done.

Meanwhile inside the room to which a devil tried to enter an pass as a succubo, there was not big ramen lover English teacher. But a little nun who was resting comfortably inside the enormous bed.

Although Asia Argento was lying on the bed with the blankets covering her, she was not asleep yet. She could not sleep, what happened was that Asia could not help but think about what happened this morning.

She really could not understand how such a small detail could have left her this estate of mind.

She felt that inside her stomach there were hundreds of butterflies flying, and they all wanted to leave through her mouth at the same time.

Like a worm, Asia moved from one side of the bed to the other side of the bed.

"Ah~" Asia let out a strange sigh as her mind moved her to the magical morning of today.

She was trying to prepare breakfast for herself and Naruto, trying because she had never really had to cook anything and even rarely had she seen a kitchen, it was so bad doing it that it did not take long until she burned her finger. But she had not even time to moan in pain when two huge hands grabbed her hips and lifted her off the floor.

Asia barely had time to squeak a little scream as she watched Naruto's bandaged face smiling at her and whirling her around the kitchen as she held her by her hips.

The pain of burning her finger had been completely forgotten, and now there were only smiles and laughter on the face of Asia as he let herself be carried, it was at that moment that Asia began to feel as if hundreds of butterflies were flying in her stomach. It was not until after a few minutes that he stop, but he do not put Asia on the floor, Naruto sat her on one of the kitchen furniture, right in the middle of the sink and stove, at that time Naruto seemed to know She had burned her finger with the stove.

Without thinking he took her finger and shove it in his mouth.

Asia did not know and certainly did not care, but Naruto's saliva had healing property thanks to his Mokuton.

The butterflies inside Asia's stomach seemed to explode at that moment, just to more butterfly appear.

Asia had not been able to get the scene out of her head... if just they could have gone a little further.

Asia Namikaze.

Just to think in that name that could become her own, Asia felt every fiber of her being vibrate in absolute joy, she was sure that this was what people called love...

It was at that moment that the heart of Asia began to beat like never before when she felt that someone was getting into the bed.

Although she never heard the door of the room open, Naruto had surprised her in many situations, so she did not really care.

The important thing for her is that surely Naruto would come to take her tonight...

Asia was sure her heartbeat could be heard all over the room right now, her heart was beat faster when she felt two fingers settle on her chin lifting her.

Asia prepared herself as best she could, but nothing could prepared her when her lips clashed with his.

They only lasted for a few seconds, until he began to ask for more when he forced his tongue into Asia mouth.

Asia felt as if it were about to melt from the pleasure she felt when their tongues began to clash in addition to exchanging fluids, his saliva taste so good like menta.

Who knows how much time passed while they were still struggling with their tongues, they were no longer lying down, if not kneeling on the bed as they kissed.

Asia felt a pair of hands begin to settle on her buttocks as they began to be massaged, although it felt incredible and she moaned in pleasure, a corner of her mind could not help but thinking that these hands were small compared to Naruto, although she quickly attributing it to her nerves.

Asia could also hear Naruto heart beat hard.

It was at that moment that she decided to be a little more assertive, she knew she would most likely become one with him tonight.

"Please Minato-kun be gentle... "Asia whispered, her hand moved to his chest to be able to touch him, but Asia was surprised when her hand touched a huge bombón-gelatina thing that sink her hand.

The strangest thing is that Naruto moaned... moaned with the voice of a woman.

Two knocks were heard at the door of the room that made Asia and "Naruto" freeze.

"Asia! What the hell are moaning so lustful for! Are masturbating yourself at three in the morning! If the neighborhoods hear you we are gonna be in trouble!"

Asia face go full red when she heard Naruto. 'Ummm why he has to be so bold!'

That moment Asia mind began to do some hardcore mathematics... if Naruto was here with her, how he could be at the other side of the door to.

Then the door opened and the lights went on inside the room.

"Asia is fine to touch your holy place buuuuu- nice..."

Asian brain did not know what to think when he saw Naruto standing in front of the door with a confused expression on his face, then Asia turned to the front only to see a woman with crimson hair and huge breasts hugging her, the woman Of crimson hair was full of sweat and with a face of pure pleasure like Asia, plus a thread of saliva still connected their mouths.

Naruto ran quickly for his phone and come back to the room, the first thing he did was to take as many photos as he could, from all possible angles. When he finished he began to see the photos only to look at the still confused Asia and Rias. "Thank you soo much these photos will help me pass those lonely nights... you two don't work to hard... but if it does not sound very bad c-can stay a little? I promise I'll just stay a little"

Both of them seeing him in shock.

"I promise I am not going to tell anybody..."

Those words made them both turn completely red and finally come out of the stunned state they were in, only to scream at the same time.

Naruto put a cup of hot tea in front of Rias, while also taking a seat around the table.

Asia looked embarrassed the floor as she brisk her fingers from side to side.

Rias took a drink. "Thank you very much sensei" she said sincerely.

"Um-hu... now you could tell me why you're here trying to rape my little tenant, you know I already claim her as my property because I saw her naked and asleep-"

"Minato-kun!" Asia scream.

"It's just a joke Asi-" suddenly Naruto got up and as a hunting dog turned to look at the window, although Asia and Rias could not see because of his bandages and he could no longer, had turned pale in a second .

Just when Rias and Asia were going to ask what was going on.

Naruto went up and quickly began to walk toward the door.

"I'm going to the store to.. get some cigars, do you want something?"

Rias and Asia just nodded a no.

"Don't worry about me" he said simply before opening the door and then closing it again, leaving Rias and Asia to talk to each other.

Naruto practically flew down the stairs. He could not believe it, he could not believe that Grayfia was here.

XXXX

Hello thanks for uhh reading and comment this. I hope you enjoy the chapter as much I do writing it.

Not much to say just to see you next time lel.


	6. Chapter 6

Enjoy it...

Naruto practically flew down the stairs of the building, his heart pounding in his stomach making him have an uncontrollable desire to vomit. He could not believe it, he could not believe that Grayfia was here.

When the strongest queen of the underworld bypass Naruto detection barrier, he immediately knew it was her, there was no doubt about it.

Grayfia had an unmistakable demonic aura, it was pale blue-blue in color, besides giving you a certain vibe about chill air, when Naruto felt it his aura hairs on the nape of his neck rose.

He did not know what to tell her.

Naruto just hoped she did not know who he really was, or he would not know how to react to her.

Naruto remembers after he had healed to the point that it was no longer so painful to move, his attempt to contact Grayfia and Serafall, but he soon stopped all his attempts when he learned that Grayfia had had a baby... A red hair baby with blue eyes, clearly a Gremory.

Naruto supposed Grayfia and Sirzechs had somehow reconciled and were trying to work what happened. So Naruto did not try to contact any of them again, it was obvious that sooner or later both Grayfia and Serafall would continue their lives as if nothing had happened. Having a child was a powerful motivator after all.

So Naruto simply left the underworld, seeking refuge for a time in Kyoto where fortunately Yasaka offered him asylum, all thanks that he transported a lot of cat people from the underworld to other place. Of course Naruto had no idea that he had saved an entire subspecies, in addition to avoiding a war when he took the Nekomata out of the underworld. And of course he didn't know how big that was.

This was the first time he was going to see Grayfia since years, since he was expelled from the underworld for something he did not do, he really had a bad time after Ravel use Ajuka's device on him, an agonizing pain, day and Night an unbearable pain as his body tried to fight the poisonous flames. Throughout the process his mind never ceased to think of his best friends, the always smile of Serafall or Grayfia rare ones.

But of course as any normal person would do they soon forgot about him and continue their lives.

'..well for them' Naruto had to make sure his aching heart did not betray him as soon as he saw Grayfia again.

Sometimes when he got into a new adventure in his video games he liked to create characters that resembled both Serafall and Grayfia, detail them as much as possible and even put their names, that way he could imagine that he was with the two people That for a while made him incredible happy, they were literally everything to him...

Meanwhile Grayfia Lucifuge could not believe what Rias was trying to do.

Her frozen blood began to burn with rage.

This girl was going to use someone else like she did when she was just a child. The level of her evil had reached new levels with what she intended to do and sacrifice.

It seems that Rias was not thinking about the consequences that this would have both in her life or in the life of his teacher and in the life of all the devils. Grayfia knew the latest news of this city thanks to Serafall.

This pacific "sensei" of English was no more than a well-built alter ego of someone who was hiding his true identity, it was obvious that he was fleeing from something or someone or simply wanted to live in peace, but Grafya knew this type of people well, If you threatened them in any way, they would bite you so hard that they would make out of you an example, so that no one would ever dare to mess with them.

The barrier that detected her and the one she saw ahead of her that stood up to stop her, it was a clear indication that you should not make this guy angry, it was a barrier created by someone very competent. So much so that Grayfia can only remember Serafall able to do such a fine job.

Well her plan to go fast and say nothing, intimidate Rias to such an extent that she would make her heart stop was over. Grayfia had no idea how she could not detect the barrier before.

"Well it's not every day when someone so famous comes to visit me"

Grayfia sighed, it was a matter of time after all, the English, he already knew she was here. Grayfia could only ask how Rias could have gone through the barrier or if this Minato let her in because he wanted to.

And there it was.

Someone with whom Naruto shared incredible things, he was feeling incredibly happy.. But incredibly sad a the same time. He wanted with all his might to run to her and give her the world's strongest hug and then do other things to her. She had not changed all these years, the same French maid dress that she seemed to wear even as a swimsuit and that back perfectly straight as an arrow,

Naruto could painfully deduce that her bust had increased in size perhaps for her first pregnancy, somehow she looked more beautiful than ever, Naruto could not help but think that perhaps the rumors that women only become more beautiful after pregnancy. Maybe it was because he was a pervert or maybe not, but he would have given anything to be able to see Serafall or Grayfia carrying a baby in their bellys.

Grayfia saw for the first time the huge bull in front of her, it was one or the tallest persons she had ever seen, even under all those bands Grayfia could deduce that he was smiling while that famous sword called Samehada was on his shoulder, It seemed he had come prepared in case she wanted to fight.

Seeing him with all those bandages around his body did not surprise her or make her feel bad in any way since she already knew about him since Rias entered school.

"Hmm, so they sent you here to get something? I promise you will not win anything here"

Grayfia turned in his direction and bowed. "Good evening Master Minato" Grayfia look into his eyes showing a non-threatening position. "Please, I'm not here to destroy or take anything from you, just the heir of the Gremory clan is inside your apartment, I'm afraid She do not have the best of intentions"

"I see, I understand what you mean"

To Grayfia's great relief he lower his sword, even from here Grayfia could see how it moved, the rumors that the sword was alive were true, she would have to bring this information to Serafall as soon as possible.

"Do not worry about anything, she is having a cup of tea with my tenant"

Grayfia knew that with the word tenant the teacher referred to that famous saint with a powerful sacred gear under his protection just like the red emperor dragon.

"I do not want to sound rude, I want you to come in and have a cup of tea, but I do not want you and Rias Gremory to destroy my peaceful life, of course I only heard rumors"

Grayfia was grateful for it, it seems that Rias' plan had somehow failed.

"There's a twenty-four-hour shop, lets go there" without waiting for her response Naruto started walking toward the store.

Normally after knowing that everything was fine Grayfia would not accept such an offer, but this was a special case, this man was a treat or could be a potential ally, in addition to Grafya wanted to know how he save himself from the clutches of a Woman as insistent as Rias, so she began to follow him a few steps behind him.

It was a silent walk to the store, for Grayfia it was refreshing to walk at night through the human world, the sounds and smells of the night were more than welcome. When they finally arrived at the store, Grayfia sat down on the bench that the false professor had mentioned and waited for him as he entered the shop to buy whatever he would buy.

XXXX

Asia had no idea when the cheerful conversation that she and Rias Gremory were having became so dark.

At first she was a little nervous to be with someone who has such a bad reputation, with everything she hear about her, Asia imagined Rias Gremory as some kind of horrible witch with a huge hump on her back a hook nose with some Mole on it.

It was much her surprise when she really realized that Rias Gremory was only a beautiful girl no bigger than Asia, who liked to do and not do certain things.

She was no a traitorous monster or something like she had heard mention of some people inside the church where she resided before being expelled.

All her history and tragedy revolved around one person.

Such a person was famous, she even had heard his name on a occasion from several people who had flatterys and fears about that devil, it was incredible that the demonic race had won such a powerful person.

Naruto.

Asia trembles at the thought of what a powerful demon could he have become, she had heard of the "bloody trial" and what Naruto was able to do when he was only fifteen.

Most of the things She heard about Naruto were horrible things.

But right now She was hearing how Naruto was from a person who knew him.

Asia looked at Rias. Rias was looking out the window, had a steaming cup of tea in her hands courtesy of Asia, had red eyes and at any moment tears were threatening to come out.

"He was an idiot, someone without much common sense, was a cheerful fool who always tried to do what he thought was right"

That did not sound like someone who was evil or terrifying in any way, it sounded like his best friend...

The seconds passed without either of them saying anything.

"So... why did you do it?" Asia asked the question that she want to ask.

Rias closed her eyes and finally the tears came from her eyes. Without opening her eyes she proceeded to answer. "I enjoy been with hi ... I grew up being the center of attention of all Asia. Wherever I was inside or outside of the Gremory territory everyone always had time for me, even he treated me as if I were the eighth wonder of the world, He used to say that He loved my hair and it reminded him of someone... " more tears began to flow out of her eyes. "But as I grew up I realized that not only compared to him I was just an ant inside the entire underworld.. all the time someone always needed him, someone always needed him and He almost had no time to be with me , Yyy-I was so jealous of him, so jealous that everyone wanted him, so jealous that he would not pay attention to me alone "

"I see" Asia did not know if she could understand the reason of Rias, it sounded sincere, besides she was nobody to judge anyone of anything

Then Asia proceeded to tell her her story, all complete, to the final words that Penemue told her, Asia did not know whether they would help her or not, but she still told him what Penemue had told her.

XXXX

"Then I heard that someone was moaning, I go to the room where Asia is staying, I opened the door worried that something might happen and baam! I see both kissing and touching hahahaha "

Grayfia had the phone in her hands seen the photos to corroborate what he was saying. Listening to the professor's thunderous laughter, Grayfia could not help but smiling at herself as she saw the photos on the cell phone. Surely Rias had expected to find her sensei in her bed, but whoever was in the room all along was Asia.

They were both seated on a bench in front of the twenty-four-hour shop.

"Understood" she said simply with the smile on her face. "I heard that you are training the new red emperor but that he still does not find the person who incarnated him"

Naruto scratched the lower part of his neck a bit uncomfortably of what Grayfia had just asked him. "I guess" Naruto turned to see Grayfia's silver eyes. "There are a lot of rumors about the underworld, most of them bad, is really true about them?" Naruto asked,

Grafya supposed that now that he had a protégé who was a devil incarnate, he wanted to know how so certain were all those bad rumors, to be better prepared to help him in case he was in trouble.

The two remained silent for a few minutes, simply listening to the sounds that night brought.

While gathering his thoughts, Grafya could not help but think this was strangely familiar. "The best thing would be for the king of the new Red Emperor to be dead so that he could no obey anyone"

"T-That bad?"

"Of course, you can imagine a ten-year-old girl accusing a young man of fifteen of having raped her and the current Lucifer going crazy about it"

Naruto throat squeezed painfully when he heard Grayfia cold words, he thought he had already overcome what happened that day, when those words came out of Rias mouth, then Sona and finally Ravel...

"Hmm, a lot of people think that the last war for the underworld ended years ago, when the real Lucifer burned in sacred fire..."

Those words left Naruto in a state of complete stupefaction. 'She can not be saying-'

"But It just entered in a cold war with several factions in conflict" Grayfia turned to see Naruto seriously. "I am 100% sure that Rias will ask for help with her problem... ignore her, her wedding will not happen .. the day of her wedding is when finally the destiny of the underworld will decide, the forces that Have been gathering their forces will finally clash and whoever stands will be the one to control the underworld" without saying more Grayfia rose from the bench, deposited the bottle of tea that in the trash and began to walk into the dark While Naruto watched her leave in disbelief.

"Do not let the dragon get involved right now, he's still just a lizard"

Those were the last words of the woman with silver hair.

XXXX

"Why do you keep insisting on this Riser, this will drag us to the mud next to them!""

"That's a lie my surname will change to Gremory, the Phoenix will have nothing to do with anything!"

"Naruto would never have approved these actions and you know it!"

"I'm do not care, they never punished her for anything, she has to pay somehow for what she did ... father have to be avenged, just look at Ravel, if it had not been for her, my sister, my sister..."

Those words, those sentences, that discussion between her mother, Ruval and Riser remained fresh in Ravel's memory as if he had only listened to her a few minutes ago and not hours.

Lightning struck near the Phoenix family mansion, the powerful sound that would surely have awakened everyone in the mansion, it seemed that the erratic atmosphere of the underworld continued to make its own, Ravel would not be surprised if tomorrow the whole state is covered in snow.

Ravel she could not sleep, so, like many other times, she got up from her enormous bed that was stuffed with stuffed animals, Ravel headed for the bathroom in her huge finely decorated room, she was only wearing her almost transparent dress that was comfortable for sleeping.

While there was the bathroom door she yawned and began to carve her eyes.

When she turned on the light in the bathroom she froze instantly. For there was a man on his back clearly urinating, wearing black sandals, orange pants, and a black jacket, as well as his hair, perfectly dual one side dark red and the other golden.

The man who was urinating turned around. "Ahhh.. You have to knock first" a enormous smile across his whiskered face, a really creepy smile.

Ravel could see his eyes, his blue sky eyes.

There was no doubt this was Naruto.

Ravel breath began to rush out immediately as she watched Naruto, while his already pale face began to lose all color.

Ravel quickly closed the bathroom door and took several steps back in the purest of fears.

"Ravel, you're horrible..." Say his voice and Ravel could only tremble in fear.

Ravel knew it was all her imagination, but the whole thing was so real, the bathroom door knob began to move and the door was getting hit. 'N-no please.. Not come!' Ravel thought in fear as the door was getting hit.

It was not until a few seconds passed, when a lightning struck and illuminated monetarily throughout the room that the bathroom light turned off, the knob stopped moving and the knocking on the door stopped.

Ravel continued her retreat, her eyes stuck a the bathroom door, at this point she was already extremely frightened, seen him like that was terrified.

Ravel kept backing until her back hit the wall. Only that her mind there was no wall...

"What are you doing up so late Ravel?"

Immediately Ravel turned and backed up again when she saw Naruto standing there in front of her.

"Hey Ravel do you remember?"

Ravel's hands went to her mouth, this was the worst part. "Please please.. Naruto no.." she begged him to stop.

"Hmm, you did not give me a chance to beg, or do I remember wrong?"

"Please do not Naruto, h-hurt m-me.. You hurt me!" Ravel begged eyes red and puffy as she began to cry.

"Did I hurt you? Really?"

It was at that moment that Naruto revealed his right hand, Ravel used her hands to silence a terrified scream when she saw the horrible apparatus that Ajuka had invented. It was a white cross the size of a hand.

"Hey hey ! Ravel! Do you Remember?" Naruto, who had been carrying the cross with a chain, took it by the base with his hand.

Ravel's eyes filled with tears as her hands tightened more and more against her mouth, in an attempt to cover her cries and screams of terror, her throat clutch painfully, she wanted to trash, and at the same time to run after him and try to stop.

But she could do nothing but to watch.

"Do you remember my expression?"

Ravel remembered his expression when he took that cross, shock, fear and disbelief were plastered all over his face, as hi watched her with all those emotions.

"First it was slow, my hand was covered in flames and only my hand"

Naruto hand covered itself with white flames.

"Only some second of curse, but then ..."

"HMMMMMMMMMMM!" Ravel screamed in terror but her hands drowned out her scream.

Naruto burst into flames, his whole body was immediately devoured by them.

Ravel's tearful eyes reflected a Naruto where fire was bursting from his mouth, where fire was coming out of his eyes and Ravel could hear him perfectly, his scream of pain, the continuous scream, Ravel coul no more and Ran out of her room.

Ravel does not know how long she ran or where she was running, the sounds of thunder combined with the scream of Naruto.

She just kept running all over the mansion until she could not stand anymore. Finally Ravel reached the living room of the mansion, when she stopped there, she began to vomit until she had nothing in her stomach.

Then she could see one of the swords her father used to collect and hang on the wall. She reached for the saber and put the point just below her neck. She was breathing heavily and sweat ran all over her body as she saw the deadly sword, only one move and all would end, perhaps she could be with him again..

"What are you doing princess?"

Ravel hands immediately drop the saber.

There was Naruto again, but he was not wearing what he usually wore, but ridiculous pajama full of chickens.

Ravel just stood there, her eyes began to look around, the room was now full of toys all thrown and messy on the floor, and there were several blankets placed around the chairs. Ravel looked at herself, she to was wearing the same ridiculous pajamas as Naruto.

She remembers this, this was one of her happiest moments that she loved to remember, a night party, a night where she, Riser and Naruto had spent the night together playing and laughing.

It was then that Naruto took her hand while yawning obviously tired. "Let's go to sleep Ravel." Naruto led her straight to the largest sofas on the room, where he lay down first and then Ravel over him.

Ravel did not know what to do, she just let himself go and finally closed her eyes when he put her ear on Naruto's chest and began to listen the beating of his heart.

"I'm so sorry," Ravel said as she buried her face in his chest and thrust her hands between his back and the sofa comfortable.

"Ehh, no~ I'm sorry, that idiot keeps burning himself, right?"

"I did it Naruto"

"Nah It is not true, it is he who comes every night to burn in front of you... obviously is the product of your crazy mind, I would never do something like this... I'm to lazy to come every night and burn myself, nope you're definitely crazy "

Ravel felt a pair of hands on her buttocks.

"I prefer death by Snu Snu"

When he said the words Snu Snu Naruto squeezed her buttocks, Ravel had the decency to be ashamed but said nothing.

"If you are willing to execute me yourself then I plead myself guilty..."

Several seconds went by without anyone saying anything, then the two of them began to laugh.

Ravel burst into tears of joy as he laughed. "I miss you, I miss you, I miss you so much, please do not leave"

"Ah do not worry I'll always be here." Naruto squeezed her buttocks.

"In my heart?" Ravel said hopefully.

"Ehh, hmm, well the truth is you have a couple of huge breasts so I suppose so, I mean if you want" Naruto sighed. "Ravel you have to warn Rias that Riser plans to visit her, do not let her take her by surprise"

Ravel heard those words, just nodded, little by little the land of dreams was getting her, she was to tired.

"Do not worry princess"

Ravel felt how Naruto kiss her forehead.

"Remember that everything always get better somehow"

The next morning the servants of the mansion found Ravel on the couch sleeping peacefully clinging to a pillow.

XXXX

Naruto was walking through the dark streets of Kuoh, his mind wandering about Grayfia and what she had said.

He did not know how much time had passed since he leave his apartment, when he began to hear the moans of pleasure that came out of Asia it had been three in the morning, he honestly thought that maybe she was masturbating herself at that time.

It seemed that Naruto did not give enough credit to Rias, to infiltrate in his department without hi, knew it was not small feat.

After a bit of thought, Naruto concluded who who really wanted to rape Rias was not Asia but him, that way maybe someone would cancel the arranged marriage, either Riser or some of the parents would force to stop it.

It was no easy feat to break magic contracts that were signed with the blood of those involved, surely the Gremory and Phoenix had used the blood of a Rias and Riser when they were just babies to sign that contract.

Here is what Naruto did not understand about Riser, why his friend wanted to continue his arranged marriage. Naruto remembers that at first, Riser was interested in it, But he was more curious than anything else, when Riser lost that curiosity was when he concord with Rias to break that marriage with her. Rias did not want to be with him and Riser did not want to be with her.

Riser only had eyes for Yubelluna ...

Remembering her little sister brought a smile to Naruto.

Naruto and Yubelluna grew up in the same orphanage in Lilith.

The three were the same age, the three grew up together as best friends, and although Naruto used to go out and play and meet more people, Yullabena and Riser preferred to play with themselves, Yubelluna like Riser and just as Koneko would have been a member of his peerage if not that for that ludacris judgment of himhave passed, Naruto does not know how their current relationship is, but he is sure that both are still together, who knows maybe now that Riser has his pieces maybe he re incarnated Yullabena as his queen, she was a lover Of explosions and fire after all.

That led Naruto with many questions.

What was what Rias wanted?, what was what Riser wanted?, who were the other powers in the underworld?, why they wanted to remove Sirzechs as lucifer?, he was not doing a good job?, which side was Grayfia and Serafall?, Naruto thought The two supported Sirzechs but after hearing how Grayfia expressed about him he was not so sure anymore?, what was what Grayfia and Serafall were looking for?, who were most involved in all this plots?, who were allied with those who? Who considered themselves enemies?, Was the old faction involved in all this?, or perhaps there was some faction completely outside of the biblical ones involved?.

This was awful.

This was a disaster, the worst political nightmare ready to explode and blow everyone devil asses back to heavens, no matter those who were involved or those who were innocent.

Grayfia had told him, no, shout him that some kind of war was to be fought in the Underworld on the day of Rias and Riser wedding.

This was why Naruto did not want to get involved in any of this even before his trial.

But many people called him the next Lucifer, although in his previous life he wanted to become a Hokage he might have thought better of it after knowing that the leaders had to deal with all this.

But the most important question of all was whether Naruto cared or not...

Obviously he was worried about Grayfia and Serafall, Riser, Yubelluna .. and although he did not want to, he was worried about others as well.. Like Rias, Sona and Ravel.

Just when Naruto was happy in the underworld, someone had to ruin it, just as he was starting to be happy in kuoh like a normal human, circumstances wanted to ruin his life again.

In addition now he had to worry about Issei and also Asia.

Naruto ran his hand over his head touching the soft bandages, by the mere chance of fate his way aimlessly brought him to what appeared to be a traditional Japanese temple built up in a mountain.

Naruto smiled as he began to climb the long stairs to the shrine.

He did not think about his mother or father for a long time, Naruto did not know who had birth him when he was reborn in this world, but something he was sure is that Minato and Kushina were his real parents. Maybe they can help him decide what to do. It was obvious that he did not expect them to appear in front of him as some kind of spirits, but maybe a sign that they were next to him would help him.

Naruto continued to climb the stairs without being able to actually see when they would finish, he just clim until it began to look ridiculous, now he knew the reason why surely not many people came to this place, the priest or priestess were surely already dead.

Finally after many stairs Naruto reached the top, much was his surprise to see a typical Japanese house and right next to the small sanctuary build so that you praye to what your heart content.

It was quite beautiful, there was a light here and there to illuminate, a small stream with several fish inside, was quite beautiful and really gave feelings of peace and serenity.

Naruto approached the sanctuary, knelt down, his hands together and began to pray for his parents.

Naruto stayed there who knows for how long, there was nothing supernatural, no strong wind that has left a rose in front of him, no whisper or words of encouragement from his mother that the wind take, he did not feel any hand Resting on his shoulder ...

Nothing.

A vein began to grow on his forehead. 'What are you are waiting for, I need compassion, love and tenderness!' He said mentally angrily.

After several more seconds without anything happening, Naruto finally gave up, sighed tiredly and opened his eyes. "Mom, dad, please, I need help," he whispered, looking at the small, well-made sanctuary.

"Sensei?"

Naruto heard that sweet voice that he recognized well, still in the same position turned to see Akeno Himmejima standing there, with her long black hair tied with that orange ribbon that he love so much in a ponytail, dressed in a traditional white and red priestess outfit, seeing him with those Bright violent eyes worried for him.

It seemed that the magical gust of wind had decided to appear at that moment when Akeno appeared in front of him. Naruto could do nothing more than look idiotic how beautiful Akeno looked in that priestess dress, it looked like she was born just to wear it. "You look beautiful Akeno"

Her pale face turned a little pink at the words. "Ara Ara sensei continue with those sweet words and you will have to take responsibility"

Usually Naruto would have laughed at the little joke, but right now his mental state just ruined his day. "Do you think so?"

And Akeno knew at that moment that something was wrong with him, he was in a melancholy state that simply was not with him. Without really thinking Akeno walked up to him, and sat perfectly as close as she could, while at the same time closing her eyes and beginning to pray for the soul of her mother.

Naruto said nothing, just doing what she did.

"I did not know you were a priestess Akeno"

"Ara Sensei, I'm sure there are many things we do not know about each other..."

There it was, the first victim of his lies, Akeno sweet voice had a hint of irritation as well as those words were specially chosen to make him feel guilty for not being sincere with her. This was difficult for him, Naruto considered Akeno as his best friend, since she went to school, the two simply clicked, and now he felt like shit to have lied to her.

Naruto sighed as he stood up. 'Well this was never going to work anyway' it was a shame that Akeno was so close to Rias, of course he could always tell Akeno the whole truth, but then Akeno would have to carry the weight that he carry was keeping his secret.

"I'm sorry, Akeno." Naruto turned around and started walking back to the long stairs. The best thing would be to get away from her, they would only hurt themselves if they stayed like this.

But of course it was not the best decision, let alone the best words that came out of his mouth.

Naruto was not able to take the second step, when Akeno was already in a fury, the frustration she felt and had been accumulating finally woke up, exploded all at the same time.

Akeno does not know when or how she did it, but she was on him, he had thrown herself towards him, putting her weight in his stomach immobilizing him as sh could, the first thing she did was give him a slap, which by the sound that produced it was quite painful, The sunglasses he was wearing slipped a little.

Who really was this man?, really was just a normal human?, really his real name was Minato?, who was really Minato Namizake?, was the silly English teacher who tried to make everyone smile in class or was a killer who was trying Escape from his past just like herself?

"Who are you?!" She scream as She slap him again.

He was some agent sent by his father to watch her?, that would explain how he could contact Penemue so quickly.

"Who you are?!" Another slap, what Akeno was most upset at the moment was how Rias had talked about how Penemue had kissed him.

Where was the man how Akeno used to spend her time making pranks to others?, the man who pulled a smile on her face saying absurd and meaningless things when they had lunch together?.

"Give it back to me!" Akeno screamed hysterically and with tears in her eyes, why this had to happen to her, this was nothing but kind a cruel joke.

"Give me back my happiness!" Akeno just wanted to return to those happy moments when she happily ignored who this man was. When She paid attention to her alone, when there was no new red emperor in training or a troubled nun to save, it was only the two of them.

"I want my sun back!"

"Give it to me!"

"Give it to me!"

"Thiefs!"

"It's mine!"

Each word was a slap, every word was accompanied by a heartbreaking cry. Akeno slapped him until she started ripping the bandages from his face, Akeno was doing it on purpose, she waged to know, who was the real person who was hiding under piles and piles of clothes and bandages?, who even hid his eyes all the time?. So Akeno desperately screamed and slapped him. Finally her throat ached too much to continue and her arms felt too heavy to slap him more, with her last strength Akeno snatched his glasses and breaking them under her powerful grip.

When the still maddened and angry Akeno turned him she watched his eyes, her violet eyes could see the blues of his, it was like seeing the sky.. How light blue they were...

It was then that the sagaz brain of Akeno Himejima began to connect things, memories of years ago with Rias.

"He was a fool, a fool who liked to make jokes to others, was a simple person who really did not care much at all"

It fits perfectly, his personalities did, the man of Akeno and that of Rias.

"Blue eyes like the sky..." Akeno whisper, remembering Rias whisper.

Akeno had never seen eyes so clear and blue.

"He was a genius, able to do anything with that Fuin"

Akeno man had an unmistakable human aura, but ... but if Naruto Fuin was able to rip the king piece from Rias brother... besides Fuin was called the art of the imagination who knows what other wonders he could do with it, even Be able to mask an aura and change it completely...

"But it is dead, it burned until he became ashes, ashes Leviathan-sama froze and took away..." Akeno remember those words from Rias crying mess.

Certainly for someone like Rias who saw him burn until he turned to ashes it might have been impossible to think what was now going through the mind of Akeno. But Akeno had no such problem, she could perfectly well believe that he had survived.

"...N-Naruto" Akeno worn voice whisper.

Any doubt that Akeno might have vanished, when his blue eyes changed color, red with three black spots around them, those were the perfect description of the legendary eyes of the legendary Demon who defeated the strongest Lucifer in history in a titanic battle how scars are still very visible in the underworld even after all those years, a battle that look came out of a time of legends and myths.

This was Naruto and he was alive.

Akeno mind implode at that moment.

The sun began to rise over the horizon, illuminated the two, Akeno could see the damage she and the fire had done now that there is no bandages to cover it. Akeno put his hands to her mouth at the sight of it.

"You're too clever for your own good Akeno"

Those were the last words She heard before everything went dark.

XXXX

Sorry for the bad English.

Na Sona actually didn't side whit anyone when the fights began, but she was one of the key elements to put Naruto down.

Na Naruto was and orphan devil he has no last name, he just took control over the now extinguish family Brigons legions or legion.

Whut ever.

Questions?

Thanks for read and suscribe.. Err I mean comment lel.


End file.
